Future
by Chalant Lover
Summary: These 4 kids came out of a time traveling vortex. In this story you're going to read about what happens when the teens meet their future kids. Robin/Zatanna Wally/Artemis Superboy/M'gann. I HAVE POSTED THE EPILOGUE AND I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE STORY! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I wanted to do this story, but someone already did this. Sadly the story wasn't finished; well it said it was finished in the last chapter, but I believe it wasn't finished which is sad because it was really a great story. The story was called "Ourkids" it's better than it sounds. Well, first I'm going to summarize the two chapters for those who haven't read it yet. And since this is my story I'm going to change some of the things from the original one.**_

** FUTURE**

**Review**

These 4 children came out of a time traveling vortex. They said their names are Maria, Rachel, Adam, and Kenny. Maria is the daughter of Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatarra a.k.a. Nightwing and Zatanna. Rachel is the daughter of Wally West and Artemis Crock a.k.a. Flash and Artemis. Adam is the son of Kaldure and Rocket (Rocket is not yet introduced at this point of the story) a.k.a. Aquaman and and Rocket. And Kenny (in this story, Kenny is a mini Caucasian version of Conner) is the son of Conner and Meagan/M'gann a.k.a. Superboy/Superman (in this story Conner grows up) and M'gann. While in the cave before the vortex arrived it was a normal Friday night. Kaldure was reading a book, Wally and Artemis were bickering, Robin and Zatanna were talking about how they would just stop arguing and make out already, while M'gann and Conner were in the kitchen. It wasn't until Wally told them to go to the Main hall because they had a problem. Later on they found out about who the children were. Later on Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Black Canary came out of the zeta tube. Batman was looking at the little 6 year olds (yeah they are all the same age, but don't worry later on I'll explain how; later on in the story) and was going to say "Explain" but got distracted because Maria kept saying, "Grandpa, Grandpa!" a lot of times. Which shocked the whole entire team.

**Present Time**

"Enough." Batman said. Everyone's head whipped around to face Batman, who was really pulling out the bat-glare. The four unknown kids lightly shook in fear from the intensity of the bat-glare."You are going to explain what's going on. _Now." _Kenny leaned toward Adam and said shakily, "You remember when I said that Maria's grandpa is scary."Adam nodded."I was wrong, he's more scary now. Is that even possible?" Adam replied, "I don't know my friend."

Dinah saw how Batman got a little angry so she said, "Hold on, their just children, don't scare them." Before Black Canary could finish the rest of her speech Wonder Woman came on the screen that flashed up. She said in a hurry, "League, we need your help. Now!" Batman told the team and the 4 kids, "Stay here." Then he glared at the team and said, "Find a way to solve this." The league was going straight to the zeta beam in a hurry.

Seconds later they were staring at each other. The silence was broken when M'gann said,"Umm guys I made some extra food for diner; what if we just set the table and you 4 can just watch t.v. until we're set. I hope you're hungry."

Rachel smiled and said, "We're starving!"

Then Maria added, "We can help you if you want." She said in an adorable voice. Then Kaldre said, "It is okay, we can handle it. We also needed to discuss some things." Then Zatanna said, "Come on, we'll show you where the t.v. is and we'll pick a show." The 4 kids followed Zatanna and Artemis too who came behind them while the rest of the team went to the kitchen. While Zatanna and Artemis turned on the t.v. and chose the Blue's Clues; Robin whispered to M'gann to link them so they can all have a private conversation while setting the table.

Wally finally said, "_Is it just me or is this kind of awkward_?"

"_Yeah this is overwhelming. Infancies on the over_." Said Robin.

Then Conner added, "_Well their not_ _really our kids in the future right, this is crazy_."

"_Well time traveling is possible_," said Zatanna.

"_Well either way we have to get those kids back to their right future time line_." Robin said

"_Yes, we must_." Kaldure added.

"_Wait do we even know if their kids from the future, maybe their spies from the bad guys or something_," said Artemis.

"_Aren't they too young to be spies_?" M'gann questioned.

"_Yeah cool down Arty, just trust them. We'll find a way to get them back home_." Proclaimed Wally.

"_Why don't we start interrogating them or talking to them about what happened before they got here, so it can give us a little clue to how to get them back_." Said Robin.

"_Well we have 15 minutes until those chickens come out of the oven_." Said M'gann.

While the 7 teens were talking telepathically there was another telepathic conversation happening between the 4 kids.

Maria started saying, "_Okay they're probably talking about how they can get us back home_."

Kenny replied, "_I hope so, I heard my dad had a big temper when he was young_."

Adam said, "_Well we need to help them, our parents are probably worried about where we are right now."_

Rachel said, _"Maria_ _why can't you just do the same spell to take us back_?"

Maria replied, "_I can't Rachel, I didn't remember the spell that you all made me say out of one of my mom's magic spell books. Magic is unpredictable."_

Rachel said, "_Ugh, I still don't understand magic_."

Kenny said, "_Well they must be talking telepathically too because I can't hear them with my super hearing."_

_ Adam said, "Let's just let them finish talking and setting the table, and we can just watch t.v. for now."_

Everyone nodded and watched the big screen

The teens thought they should be talking to the children they trust so Robin and Zatanna was talking to Maria. Wally and Artemis where talking to Rachel. Conner and M'gann are talking to Kenny. And Kaldure is going to talk to Adam.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking: Maria

Talking: Maria

"Okay," Robin said, "we need to talk to you independently then we can have dinner."

M'gann said, "Well I have to look at the dinner so can you come with me to the kitchen Kenny." Kenny nodded. Then Kenny and Conner followed M'gann to the kitchen.

Kaldure then asked, "Adam is it okay if we talk over there in that corner."

Adam replied with a smile, "Okay."

"Well Rache that leaves us, are you ok with that Rob?" Asked Wally

"Sure; Zatanna, Maria, and I can just go over there." Said Robin

When they were going to the direction Robin was saying. Zatanna passed Artemis and whispered to her, "Take it easy, okay." Artemis didn't say anything, but she knew she would have to forget her childhood for a second and consider for a fact that the little girl name Rachel was her own child from another time.

* * *

"So Maria, just tell us about yourself." Said Robin

"Well what do you want to know?" Asked Maria

"You can start by telling us how you got here in the first place." Said Zatanna with a smile on her face.

"Well we were playing around in my house while you were all in a quick mission to go to. Until we stumbled on one of your magic books momm… I mean Zatanna. I'm sorry but it feels weird saying that," she giggled, "well anyway, Rachel and Kenny thought it would be cool to look at it a little, but I said that I wasn't suppose to use magic when mommy and daddy aren't home. Adam was on my side until Kenny told him to take some risk. I'm sorry but they all made me do it." She said with a sad face.

"It's okay Maria," Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah," Zatanna said smiling to Robin then Smiling to Maria, "umm, do you at least remember what spell you said."

"Sorry, it felt like gibberish to me when I said it, but I do know it said something about time traveling. But don't worry my mom and dad will find me, I mean us." Smiled back Maria.

"So how do we know we can really trust you?" Asked Robin

"Umm, I know your secret identity." She went close to Robin and whispered in his ear, "Dick Grayson."

"Alright I trust you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well what about me?" Zatanna said while still smiling and a little bit curious.

"Umm my middle name is Sindella. Maria Sindella Grayson."

"That's my mom's name. Okay I trust you too." She said happily.

"Yay!" She said jumpily.

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled M'gann

* * *

_*****Okay this is the real personality of Maria Grayson. She is a daddy's girl, she loves fashion like Zatanna. She prefers herself perfect sometimes. She would do anything for her parents; sometimes she's protective of them, but she mostly calls it love. She is the oldest born out of the 4. She is an only child, but sometimes she wishes she has a little brother or sister. Her best friend is Rachel, sometimes they do a lot of the same things. She knows how to use magic, but she's still practicing. Maria mostly uses her martial arts and smartness. She's really good at math and reading; and most of all she's really good at working with technology and making things like his dad, Dick_**.** _She has medium long black hair with baby blue eyes; she looks like a mini version of Zatanna.  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Talking: Rachel

Talking: Rachel

"Okay Rache, tell me about yourself." Said Wally while getting comfortable with the chair.

"Well my name is Rachel Jade-Iris West, I'm a ginger, I love dancing, I…" She said getting interrupted.

"Wait what was that again?" Artemis asked.

"I love dancing?" She said

"Cool me too." Said Wally

"No, the first one." Said Artemis

"My name?" Asked Rachel

"Yeah, what was your middle name again?" She asked

"Jade-Iris," she answered.

"Hey, Iris is my aunt's name." blurted out Wally

"And Jade is my, ummm.." Stuttered Artemis.

"Wait weren't we suppose to talk about how you guys came here?" He said interrupting Artemis.

"Oh yeah, well we were in Maria's house playing hide and seek. And of course she was winning. And then we stumbled on one of Maria's mom's spell book. And then, well you can tell what happened." She explained.

"I bet the house was big." Said Wally

"Aahhmm," She said while nodding.

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled M'gann

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Said Wally, then he flashed to the kitchen.

"Come on mo.. I mean Artemis." Rachel reached out her hand for Artemis. And with a little bit of hesitation she grabbed her hand and they both went into the kitchen with a smile on Artemis's face.

Secretly she loved being around children, but all the shock she had all day was crazy enough for her to handle. Atleast Wally handled it good, well sort of. He did faint when he found out they were from the future and that Rachel was his and Artemis's daughter.

* * *

*****_Okay this is the real personality of Rachel West. She has super speed like her dad. It is true, she does love dancing. Her best friend is Maria, they have known each other since they were babies. She's the youngest out of the four kids. Rachel has an older brother named Jayden West, he is one years older than Rachel so he's 7 and he's the other archer in the family that means he doesn't have super speed and he's more like Artemis. Rachel is a daddy's girl, but Maria is much of a daddy' s girl than Rachel. Rachel has red hair and brown eyes._*****


	4. Chapter 4 Talking: Adam and Kenny

Talking: Adam and Kenny

** Adam**

"Okay Adam, can you tell me what happened from the beginning how you got here. And please be specific about it." Said Kaldure

"Well first, mom dropped us off at Maria's house because you all had to do a mission. Lian was babysitting us at first, but then she had to leave short after; so Maria's butler had to babysit us. We got bored so we played hide and seek. Then we just stopped because Maria always wins it. We ran around until Rachel stumbled upon a magic spell book. Then Kenny opened and wanted to see what would happen if Maria would read out of it. I was againts it until Kenny called me a chicken and told me to take risk. Sorry, but later on all I can remember is Maria saying things backwards and a vortex sucked us in." Adam explained.

"Well that is well explained but do you have an idea of how to get back."Asked Kaldure.

"I am sorry, but I do not." Said Adam with a sad face. "Do you atleast wanna know about mom?" he said growing a smile on his face.

"It's ok Adam I will know soon in the future." He said reflecting his smile.

They both turned around to hear M'gann say, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

*****_Okay this is the real personality of Adam (I don't know his last name). He has the same powers as Rocket and Aqualad. He loves swimming and sometimes he talks like his dad, but sometimes he talks like his mom, which is normal. He is the 2nd oldest out of the 4. He has a baby sister that's only 1 years old, so he's not an only child.__He's a lot like Kaldure on the outside, but like Rocket in the inside. He has black hair and eye's like Kaldure. He's very nice and gentle alot of_ _times_.*****

* * *

**Kenny**

14:12. 14:11. 14:10. I saw the timer go down every second until my mom asked, "So Kenny, can you tell us about yourself and how you came here?"

"We got here because we accidently made Maria say the spell." Said Kenny really slow.

"How do you make someone say something, especially a magician." Asked Conner with a questioned look.

"Well I didn't do it alone. Rachel and Adam was on my side too. But anyway we just got bored." Adam explained.

"So Kenny tell us about yourself, we barely know anything about you." M'gann said while putting the bowl of gravy on the table.

"Umm what do you want to know?" Kenny asked.

"Anything." M'gann said

"Okay, well I'm part kryptonian and martian. I'm really good at school and I love animals..." Kenny was talking until the timer went off.

M'gann turned off the timer and she yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

*****_Okay this is the real personality of Kenny Kent. He's Kryptonian and Martian. He does love animals. Sometimes he jokes a lot, but only for fun he never means to hurt anyone, and he's nice and have a soft heart. He's mostly described as supermartian because because he has the same powers as his parents. He's the 3rd youngest out of the 4. He's an only child. He loves playing sports, too as a side activity. He has black hair and blue eyes like Superboy's, so she's like a spitting image of him._*****

* * *

_**I really want to thank you guys for reviewing and commenting. :) I hope they keep coming.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner Time

Chapter 5: Dinner Time!

Wally came flashing into the dinner table. M'gann took one of the chickens out while Conner took the other. Later on the rest of the team came in the kitchen. Artemis came in the kitchen while still holding Rachel's hand. Kaldure came in the kitchen with Adam right behind him. And Robin and Zatanna came with Maria in the middle of them and their smiling. Rachel then let go of Artemis's hand to sit next to Maria. They sat around a round table. These are who they sat next to; Zatanna sat next to Maria, Maria sat next to Rachel, Rachel sat next to Kenny, Kenny sat next to Adam, Adam sat next to Kaldure, Kaldure sat next to Artemis, Artemis sat next to Wally (for some reason they ended up sitting next to each), and Wally sat next to M'gann, M'gann sat next to Conner, and Conner sat next to Robin, and Robin was sitting next to Zatanna.

They were all seated. And then Kenny asked, "Can I please have a chicken leg."

"Oh,oh, I want a chicken leg too please" begged Rachel

"Me too, me too." Said Adam jumpily

"I want one, too. Can I please have one, please?" Maria looked at Robin and Zatanna with her big baby blue eyes and begged with her hands clasped together.

"You can all have one." Said Artemis

"Aww, that means I don't get one," Wally said in a sarcastic voice.

"Really?" Artemis said while raising her eyebrow. The 4 kids giggled.

"Well it seems funny to them." Wally said while giving them all one of the chicken legs.

"That's not why we're laughing," Rachel said while still giggling, "you fight like me and Jayden."

"Who's Jayden?" Artemis and Wally both asked.

"He's my older brother. We're only one year apart." Rachel explained

Everyone looked at Artemis and Wally, except for Robin who was trying so hard not to laugh but just ends up laughing while holding his mouth.

"Dude!" Wally complained looking at Robin.

"Sorry KF it was funny." Robin said while smiling and containing himself.

"Well what about you, Rob?" Wally said and then looked at Maria.

"Oh, I'm an only child." Maria said while trying to peel off the skin of the chicken.

"Yeah me and Maria are the only ones that are an only child." Kenny blurted out.

"And Adam has a sister." Maria added.

"A baby sister," Adam corrects her, "and she's only 1 year old."

Then everyone started to stare at Kaldure and Adam who was sitting next to him. Then for one second everyone got quiet.

"Okay, now that that conversation is over. What are we going to do for tonight?" Asked Conner.

"I think it's going to take them a little bit longer. I have to find this book that they used." Explained Zatanna.

"So how long are they staying?" Kaldure asked.

"I don't know." Zatanna said with sad face.

"Then what if we think of a plan B." proclaimed Robin

"Oh I know," Rachel started saying, "what if we make a time communicator."

"That stuff isn't made yet." Artemis said.

"But it is in our time." Adam said.

"And we know someone who might know how to make it." Kenny said.

The 3 kids looked at Maria. Then the teens looked at her, too.

Then Maria who had a smile on her face said, "As a matter of fact, I do know the blue prints to it."

"Great." M'gann cheered.

After they finished with their dinner they had dessert in the living room. They watched a movie. While they were doing that Artemis and Robin where cleaning the table. Kaldure, M'gann, Conner, and Wally were watching the kids, and Zatanna was going to her dad's old library to see if she could find the book.

Zatanna was heading for the Zeta tube until Maria asked her from behind, "Where are you going?"

Zatanna turned around and told her, "Oh I'm just going to an old library to find the book."

Maria then said, "Can I come with you? Please."

Zatanna stuttered.

Maria said, "Please. And I know what the book looks like."

Zatanna said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. Of course you can come with me."

"Yay," Maria cheered, "Wait can Robin come with us?"

Maria got out her big blue eyes and tried to charm Zatanna.

"Umm, okay but you have to ask him." Zatanna said.

Maria nodded and she went straight to Robin. She tugged his jacket. Robin turned around and Maria asked, "Can you come with me and Zatanna to an old library to find the book." Maria looked at him all adorable like she does a lot of times when she's around her real dad from the future because she's a daddy's girl.

Robin looks at Artemis. Artemis says, "Go. I can handle cleaning all this up. Go!" Robin smiled at her back. Maria took his hand and they went to where Zatanna was waiting for them which was next to the zeta tube.

Zatanna smiled and said, "Great your coming."

Robin hit some buttons to allow Maria to go throw the zeta tube and he answered with a smile, "Yeah." And just before they went through the zeta beam Maria got Zatanna's hand while still holding Robin's hand. They went through it with a smile in their face and their hands were locked together as Maria jumped happily in excitement.

* * *

While Robin, Zatanna, and Maria were in the library Rachel, Kenny, and Adam were still watching the movie, but they were too close to the screen so M'gann said, "You guys are too close to the t.v. it's bad for your eyes. So can you scoot back a little." They sat on the couch while still eating their ice creams. They kept on going forward toward the t.v. (like we havn't done that before in our child hoods) and M'gann told them to go back again until Artemis just told her that their not going to listen to you because their kids and to just leave them alone.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Zatanna, Robin, and Maria came empty handed. They didn't find the right book. They were going to tell the team when they came out of the zeta tube, but they got distracted by a little red head speedster who flashed in front of them. Rachel started talking while jumping, "Hey, hey, hey Maria guess how how many scoops of ice cream I got." Then Rachel flashed away again. Then they heard Wally yell to her, "Wait Rachel!" He was chasing her.

"Oh no." Maria said with a sad face, "Rachel's in one of her sugar rush again."

They heard some noise in the living room. When they got there they saw two little 6 year old boys covered in ice cream. They apparently dropped their bowl of ice cream on each other and almost had an ice cream sundae food fight.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is called cleaning up. I hope you can comment more :)**

**P.S. wouldn't you want an ice cream sundae food fight?**


	6. Chapter 6 Cleaning Up

Cleaning Up

Rachel was still running around and Wally was still trying to catch her. Robin finally asked, "What happened in here?"

"There was an ice cream problem." M'gann said.

"We need to give them a bath." Artemis said

"I think they all need a bath." Zatanna said while pointing at Maria who was eating the left over strawberry ice cream on the counter which got on her clothes.

"So guys clean the boys and ladies clean the girls." Wally said while carrying Rachel by his side.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Conner said.

"Wait don't they need clothes." Asked Kaldure.

"Hello Meagan," M'gann said **(I know, it's annoying when she says it), **"I can just run down to the nearest store to get them pajamas."

"Okay, come on Maria." Zatanna said while putting Maria down from the counter.

Zatanna led Maria to the bathroom. Artemis took Rachel from Wally and they followed Zatanna and Maria.

* * *

"I'll be back in a little while." M'gann said as she left the room.

"Come on guys," Robin said, "bathrooms this way."

They all followed Robin to the bathroom.

* * *

The girls arrived in the girls bathroom. Artemis turned on the faucet of the tub. Then they took off Maria and Rachel's clothes and put it in the hamper. The two little girls went into the tub.

As Maria and Rachel were playing with the water and bubbles; Artemis and Zatanna were having girl talk.

"So are you happy that your ganna end up with Wally someday." Zatanna asked.

"Ha, ha," Artemis said in a sarcastic voice, "he's okay."

"So you do like him."

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking of it," Zatanna said with smile on her face as she gave the two girls shampoo.

"Yeah maybe a little bit, but what about you and Robin." Artemis said

"Well.."

"Oh come on you can't lie with me, you know you like him." Artemis interupted him.

"Okay, I like him, he's the perfect guy!" She said cheerfully.

"But you still don't know his identity."

"Why, half the fun is in the mystery." Zatanna giggled.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel and Maria using soap and blowing bubbles.

* * *

While the girls were doing that; the guys were having a hard time keeping the boys still and getting all the ice cream out.

"Hold still." Conner said a little bit angry while scrubbing the ice cream out.

"Ow, your scrubbing it too hard." Complained Kenny.

"Well I have to get the ice cream out. And I know this doesn't hurt you because you have super strength." Conner said a little bit less angry.

"Fine!" Kenny crossed his arms and stood still.

"Finally, you're all cleaned up," Kaldure said, "Now go to Robin and Wally they'll get you all dried up, okay."

Adam nodded and went to Robin and Wally with towels.

"There you're done." Conner said.

"Okay." Kenny went to where Adam was and got towels from Robin and Wally.

* * *

"I'm back." M'gann said while holding bags of pajamas.

M'gann went to the boys bathroom to give Kenny and Adam their pajamas. M'gann gave Kenny red pajamas with white stripes. And she gave Adam the same thing but colored blue.

Then she went to the girls bathroom. They were hair blowing the girl's hairs. M'gann gave Maria purple pajamas that looked really soft and had ponies on it. And Rachel also got the same soft pajamas with ponies on it, but they were green.

When they got done putting their pajamas on they went into the living room to think of the sleeping arrangements. The boys were already in the living room. When the girls came in Maria and Rachel had braids on and looked adorable in their cute pony pajamas.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sleeping

Sleeping

"Okay, I just checked and we only have 3 beds available." M'gann said.

"Well I'm okay if Maria can sleep in my room tonight," Robin said, "I probably have a lot to explain to bats tonight."

"Oh, that means that we get to see what your room looks like." Wally said while nudging Robin on the elbow.

"Only this time." Robin retorted.

**Recognize Black Canary **

"I'm just here to check how everything is doing." Black Canary said as she entered in.

"We're good, we just finished the sleeping arrangements for tonight." M'gann said.

"Oh, so their staying here tonight." Black Canary said.

"Yeah, we've come up to make a time communicator to send them back home." Robin said.

"And we are going to work on it all day tomorrow." Kaldure said.

"Do you know how to make a time communicator." Black Canary asked.

"No, but one of them does." Conner said while pointing at the 4 kids who were sitting on the couch.

"Really," Canary asked and Maria nodded, "can you show me?"

Maria went to the holographic platform and popped up a screen. She traced a weird machine and labeled every part of it.

"What's this one?" Robin said pointing at the object that was traced.

"That's the power barter." Maria said.

"Barter as in exchange?" Wally asked from the background.

"Yeah, there's not that much energy here to make it so we need magic to change it to power." Maria explained as she yawned.

"Okay then. I can tell the league that you have this all under control. And those kids need to go to bed now because it's 9:30." Canary said while heading for the zeta tube.

"Okay let's got to your rooms." Artemis said.

* * *

Guest Room 1 (Rachel)

"Are you tucked in." Artemis asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me story please." Rachel asked.

"Uh, I'm not that good at telling stories." Artemis said

"Hey Arty, I got the extra pillows you said to get." Wally said coming in the room.

"Thanks, just put it there," she said pointing at the area, "Wally I have to call my mom that I'm sleeping here for the night. Can you tell Rachel a story, I'm not that good at it."

"Yeah, I've always been good at telling stories." Wally said.

Artemis held out her cellphone and went outside of the room.

"Okay Rache what do you want your story about." Wally asked.

"Ladybugs."

"Okay, ladybugs and what else?"

"They go on a big adventure." she said with a big smile.

"Okay now we have a story, you can add anything as I say the story okay."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

At this time Artemis was done talking to her mom, but just listened outside the door to hear the story that Wally was about to say.

"There was this little ladybug that lived in this big tree. One day she woke up and thought to have an adventure through the woods. She walked through the woods and.."

"And met an ant." Rachel interrupted.

"And met an ant," Wally continued, "the ant asked where she was going. The ladybug said that she was going to the big mountain to eat all the food that it carried. Everyone doubted her though that she couldn't reach the mountain and couldn't eat all the food. She proved them all wrong by going up the mountain with lots of determination. When she finally got up the mountain she saw all different kinds of food."

Wally started tickling Rachel and he said, "And she gobbled it all up in her mouth." Rachel was laughing and squirming around in her bed. Artemis finally came in and she was laughing too.

"Okay, it's time to sleep." Artemis said trying to stop laughing.

"Good night Rache." Wally said.

"Good night." Artemis said still smiling.

"Good night." Rachel said as she yawned.

The door closed. Artemis then said, "You know your really good with kids."

"Thanks, but that's not the only thing I'm good at." Wally said trying to look smooth.

She just rolled her eyes and they both went to their rooms.

* * *

Guest Room 2 (Adam)

"Are you comfortable here." Kaldure asked Adam

"Yeah, but it feels weird not sleeping in my own bed."

"You'll get used to it."'

"Okay, but can you just turn off the lights and sit next to me until I fall asleep like you always do."

"Umm okay." Kaldure nodded at him.

He turned off the lights and pulled up a chair. He sat next to Adam's bed. Later on, Adam fell asleep; he didn't feel like going to his room. He was tired of all the things that has happened today, so he fell asleep in the comfy chair all night.

* * *

Guest Room 3 (Kenny)

"Are you okay sleeping in here Kenny?" M'gann asked.

Conner was leaning next to the wall. He was looking at M'gann tucking Kenny into bed. He keeps thinking if he was a good father in the future or a bad one like Superman.

"Can you please leave a little light out." Kenny asked.

"Okay."

"And can you hum a song to me a little bit."

"Which song?" M'gann asked as she turned the lights almost dark.

"Any song."

M'gann just started humming then she looked back at Conner. "Come on Conner." She did a hand motion saying to come here. And he did as he was told and come toward her. "All you have to do is hum." M'gann said.

He looked at M'gann and then looked at Kenny; they both had the same smile that always made him comfortable. He let out a small smile and started humming with M'gann. It wasn't long until Kenny fell asleep.

When they got out of the room M'gann whispered, "You were really great today Conner." And she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Robin's Room (Maria)

"So this is what your room looks like." Zatanna said as she was looking around.

It looked like a normal room, but with lots of electronics and some explosives here and there.

"Yeah, what else do you think it looked like." Robin smirked while getting lots of the explosives and other of the dangerous stuff out of the way.

"Nothing." Zatanna rolled her eyes.

Maria was taking off her braided ponytail and climbed into the bed.

"So do you need anything Maria." Zatanna asked.

"My mouth's a little dry; can I please have water." She asked.

"Okay I'll go get it." Zatanna left the room.

"Robin," Maria said in her cute but weary voice, "can you please sing me a lullaby."

"Uh, I'm not the kind of lullaby person."

Maria turned sad and let out her big blue eyes, the same big blue eyes that has made Robin it's weakness because it reminded him of his mom's eyes and little bit of Zatanna's eyes.

"But I can try," Robin said, "which one?"

Then Maria started singing,

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

He knew that song, that song was in Tarzan, his favorite movie. He remembered when his mom use to sing that to him when he had nightmares. He didn't realize it was his turn to sing until Maria looked back at him. Then he just started singing, not even knowing that Zatanna was on the doorway,

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always."_

Robin was closing his eyes when he sang the song. Zatanna hugged him from behind almost spilling the water. She gave the glass of water to Maria and kissed Robin on the cheek as he blushed. Maria took a sip of water and gave it back to Zatanna. They all said their good nights and they turned off the lights and closed the door. When Robin was walking Zatanna to her room she said, "Your a really good singer," they were at Zatanna's door, before the door could close Zatanna said, "maybe you can sing that lullaby to me someday." Zatanna smiled and then the door closed.

* * *

Robin was still blushing from what Zatanna had told him. He was looking at the blue prints that Maria had made. He was staring at the blue prints to see all of the little parts from it. Luckily enough nothing was wrong. Then he started thinking of Maria and his future. He didn't realize what the time was until he looked at the clock. He was checking his pockets for his flash drive to download the blue prints to show it to Bruce. Then he remembered he left the flash drive on his disk in his room. He used his ninja skills to try not to wake anyone up when he was going through the hallway. When he was finally at the door of his room he heard Maria move a lot in bed and saying no, no, no. He came in and saw that she was having a nightmare. He tried to wake her. When she finally did she gasped when she opened her eyes.

"Maria are you alright?" Robin asked while giving her the glass of water that Zatanna gave her earlier.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." she said as she drank the water.

He tried to comfort her by hugging her. He didn't know what else to do or say so he just hummed the lullaby he sang. And sure enough it worked. She was falling back to sleep. He laid her head back on the pillow. He grabbed his flash drive and before he could leave the door he heard Maria say, "Good night daddy." He looked at her back and he smiled, "Goodnight."

* * *

Robin was done down loading the blueprints. He was heading for the zeta tube to go home, but he saw the lights were on in the kitchen. He peeked in and saw Wally eating a banana.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping by now." Robin said.

"Oh, hey dude." Wally said still munching on his banana.

"What are you doing here."

"Having a mid-night snack and thinking."

"Thinking about what."

"About the things that's happened today. And thinking about Artemis. What if I really do like her."

"Dude, you do like her. I can tell."

"Sure, you and your detective stuff. And I think I flirted with her today."

Robin did his little laugh and said, "Maybe being around those kids is giving us some kind of potion. I know it worked on me."

"Yeah dude. She looks a lot like Artemis. Well except for the hair."

"Yeah, she also looks like Zee."

Wally threw his banana peel on the trash can and looked at the clock, "Look at the time, I'm ganna go to bed. Night Rob."

"Night Wall-man."

They both went to their different directions.

* * *

**_This was really long and I hope you like it. :)_**

**_And the song is from Tarzan and is called You'll Be In My Heart. ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Day

**I know the rest of my chapters doesn't have that much action, but at this point of the story I really want to add some. Only if you want me to; just tell me. And if you want you can tell me a villain that you want to be in the story.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Guest room 2 (Adam)

"Are you awake yet." Adam was on the side of the chair. He kept asking Kaldure that question while shaking him to wake up.

"Wha..What?" Kaldure started to wake up. He realized it was already morning and saw that Adam was already awake.

"Can we have breakfast now, but first I have to go to the bathroom." Adam grabbed Kaldure's hand and he started pulling him to the door.

At this time Kaldure was already wide awake, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Robin's Room (Maria)

Zatanna opened the door to Robin's room and saw Maria still sleeping. When the door closed behind her Maria started to blink. Zatanna just said, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Maria started rubbing her eyes, "Is it morning already."

"Yeah, did you have a goodnight sleep?"

"Well sort of, but daddy I mean Robin helped me last night." Maria said still sleepy.

"Robin? Well it's time for breakfast." Zatanna said

"Oh, but I'm still really sleepy."

"Everyone's waiting in the kitchen. Do you want me to carry you?" Zatanna said.

Maria nodded. She wasn't as heavy as Zatanna had thought. She was only a 6 year old little girl. Maria was still sleeping on her shoulder when they were going to the kitchen.

* * *

Guest Room 3 (Kenny)

Conner was the first one who woke up. At first he was just sitting there on his bed until he remembered about Kenny. Next thing he knew he was getting out of his room and going to the room Kenny was in. Before he entered the room he heard the bed make noise. When he entered he saw Kenny jumping on the bed. Kenny stopped jumping suddenly and sat on his bed.

"Were you jumping on the bed?" Conner asked.

"Sorry, I got bored."

"Well what are you doing up so early."

"Umm, I always wake up this early." Kenny said.

Before Conner could say anything else, M'gann came in the room. And she said, "Oh good your all up. Come on I'm ganna make breakfast."

"Oh, oh. Can I get a piggy back ride." Kenny pleaded.

"Sure kid get on my back." Conner said as he let Kenny go on his back. M'gann just giggled at the two of them and they all headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Guest Room 1 (Rachel)

"Rachel wake up." Artemis said as she was shaking her shoulder.

Rachel was still asleep, but she mumbled, "No, wake up Jaden first."

Artemis just looked at her and stopped shaking her shoulder then she said, "Rachel, your in the past. And Jayden isn't here."

She started to wake up a little. Then Wally came in the door and knocked on the wall, "Hey everyone's almost in the kitchen."

"Come on Rachel we're ganna eat breakfast." Artemis said while giving a hand out for Rachel to help her get up. Rachel grabbed her hand and tried to come up.

"Come on Rache I'll race you." Wally said, but he stopped when he saw Artemis.

"Well don't forget about me." Artemis blurted out.

"Okay, no racing." Wally said.

* * *

When Wally, Artemis, and Rachel got to the kitchen they saw that Kaldure, Conner, M'gann, Kenny, and Adam were already there. Then Artemis asked, "Where's Zatanna?"

"She's getting Maria out of bed." M'gann said while giving the plate of omelet in front of her.

"No, we're right here." Zatanna said entering the kitchen and still holding Maria in her arms. She sat her down on the chair next to Kenny. Maria was already starting to wake up.

"So do you know when Robin is coming?" Kaldure asked.

"I don't know." Zatanna answered.

"I think he's coming." Wally said.

* * *

_10 minutes later.._

Everyone was done eating breakfast and Robin was still not there yet. So the ladies thought they should go shopping for clothes for the kids since their going to be here another day. Maria and Rachel wanted to go with them, even though they were still in their pajamas. Kenny and Adam didn't want to go so they stayed with Conner, Kaldure, and Wally in the cave. The men were waiting for Robin; it didn't take long until Robin came.

"Hey I'm back." Robin said as he entered the room.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Conner said

"I was with Batman and I was also eating breakfast." Robin said. He saw the two boys playing with wolf then he asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"They went shopping for clothes." Kaldure said.

"Yeah, so their probably ganna take long." Wally said while also joining the fun by playing with wolf too.

"Well, okay. Last night I studied the blue prints and this is do-able." Robin said with a smile on his face as he showed them the blue prints again.

* * *

_In a small mall..._

"Do you like this one Rachel?" M'gann asked. Rachel just said, "No." with a face.

"Okay Maria you can come out and show them." Zatanna said. Maria got out of the dressing room and showed them the light blue two string strap dress that was above the knee and covered with a denim jacket. It sounds like a lot but it was perfect for her because it's just an ordinary dress that matches with her eyes. And she also has black flats to go with it all.

"You look pretty Maria." Artemis said while still looking for some clothes Rachel would wear.

Maria responded with a thank you. Then Rachel said, "What about this one with this one." She held out a white short skirt and a green two string strap shirt.

Maria said, "That's perfect for you Rachel." And everyone did a thumbs up when she came out of the dressing room. Next thing they had to get was clothes for the boys. It didn't take them long to find clothes for them though. They were now heading for the cave.

* * *

_Back in the cave..._

The guys were still chilling in the cave until the girls came. Before they get started on the work they had to change the boys. The boys both wore blue jeans and sneakers. But Adam had a gray aeropostale shirt. Kenny's shirt was also from aeropostale but was colored dark blue. Now they were ready for the work today.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter :)

***And I was having a hard time picking their clothes. And also if you guys want me to add some action just tell me. And if you want just tell me the villian and I'll try to add he/she.***


	9. Chapter 9 WorkFunAttack

**Sorry I haven't been posting a new chapter. I was relaxing on the beach for summer vacation. Anyway I hope you can forgive me and I hope you like this chapter because I put some action in it, but I just picked an anonymous villain. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Work+Fun=Attack**

Everyone started gathering the supplies that were needed. Some were a little bit different than what they were used to, but they managed. All of them worked nonstop, well except for the times when they played around. Like how Kenny was about to use the pliers until Rachel got bored and thought to play monkey in the middle and mess with Kenny a little. She used her super speed to snatch the pliers right out of his hands. At that time the teens were taking a little break.

"Give it back Rachel!" Kenny demanded.

"Come on Kenny you have to catch me first." Rachel teased.

Rachel was running around and Kenny was flying and jumping trying to catch it. It wasn't until Kenny had enough and used his martian powers to make the pliers hover to him.

Suddenly out of the blue, they heard Maria say, "Emoc Sreilp." (**Come Pliers**) Now the pliers were on Maria's hand. She let out a little laugh and didn't even notice that Adam was flying her way. He grabbed the pliers from her hand and said, "Now I have it." He stuck out his tongue as he was hovering on top of his friends. They were all laughing and giggling and just having fun. Kenny and Maria levitated next to Adam to show him that he's not the only one that can fly. Rachel just stood on the ground waiting for them to come back down.

Finally Rachel said, "Can you guys come down now so we can finish the game monkey in the middle."

Kenny was mumbling to himself saying, "I hate monkeys!" **(like father like son) **

When the three kids landed on the floor they looked back and saw their parents in shock and a little bit of amazement. The 7 teens haven't really seen them do their powers until now. At first they didn't get why they were fighting for pliers when they had two more. Later on they found out they were just playing around.

* * *

After their little break they had to finish the screen while Robin had to make the complex computer module. They were almost done with the screen until Red Tornado's voice was projected across the cave.

"Team we have a mission for you to do." Everyone looked at each other in confusion because they thought that they were off the hook from missions for now until their own little mission is solved.

They all went to the room Red Tornado was in. He just started talking like he didn't even notice the 4 kids that followed them, "The whole justice league is busy from their mission from yesterday and Vandal Savage is invading Happy Harbor. This will just be a brisk task you have to do. The orders were from Batman."

"But we can't just leave them here." M'gann said

"And why can't _you_ defeat Savage?" Wally questioned.

"I have my own league duty and I'm sure the kids will stay put." Red Tornado said in his robotic voice as he left the room.

When Red Tornado left Conner said, "Oh great! What do we have to do now?"

"We tame Savage." Robin said from behind, "we can just do it quick."

"So we just leave them here by themselves?" Zatanna asked.

"Well we have to act fast Savage is already downtown." Kaldure said while looking at the screen he popped up.

"Okay we'll be in a hurry. Just stay here." Robin commanded.

They nodded their heads and saw the 8 teens heading for the bio ship. They went in the ship in a hurry leaving the things they were doing and the 6 year olds. When they were heading for their destination Artimas just said, "Do you really think their going to stay."

"No not really that's why I had the camera's on." Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Well what are they doing right now?" M'gann asked.

Robin popped up a screen that showed all the camera's in the cave. He zoomed in the one where the kids were.

"That looks like normal stuff." Wally said while looking at Maria braiding Rachel's hair while Rachel was reading an old magazine she found and listening to one direction on the stereo(**My friend made me put that but I was okay with it cuz I'm also a directioner**). In another room Adam and Kenny were playing pirates. They used two sticks they found in the pile to use it as swords. They were close to where Vandal Savage was so Robin closed the screen.

Savage was causing mishap downtown until they dropped down and started attacking him. At first it seems like they were winning against Savage, but then it seems like he was only getting angrier. He was strong and fast and soon he was getting M'gann and Artemis down. Later on Zatanna and Wally were down.

* * *

_While at the Cave.._

Kenny and Adam entered the room Maria and Rachel was in and was still playing sword. Maria was done braiding Rachel's hair and Rachel was already getting bored. The clanging of the sticks made it worse because it was so annoying to listen to. Then Maria put her index finger to her lips and said, "Sssshhhh." Rachel turned off the stereo and followed Maria and so did Adam and Kenny. When they entered the room that Maria heard the noise they saw that it was on the screen that Kaldure forgot to close. They saw screaming people and Vandal Savage taking out Artemis and M'gann. They stared at the screen until their eyes were on Kenny when he said, "We have to help them!"_  
_

"Yeah, they need our help." Rachel said defending Kenny. For the first time they had something they had agreed on.

"But we said we were going to stay here." Adam said.

Maria gasped, "Mommy!" She saw Zatanna tumbling down,"We need to put on our jumpsuits now."

"Yes, that means we're going." Rachel said. They all put on their jumpsuits that was stored inside their shoes. Their a red and black colored jumpsuits that helps them practice for fighting without hurting themselves; their parents gave it to them when they begged to start training how to really fight. Adam was still hesitating about changing into them so he said, "Are you sure we're suppose to go they told us to stay here."

"Yeah, but they didn't say which one of us." Maria said with a smirk in her face.

"I know that voice with that smile. You have a plan." Kenny said.

"Regnagleppod." (**Doppelganger**) Maria chanted.

"Cool she looks just like me." Rachel said while looking at her ghostly doppelganger of herself.

"Uhh, that's the point Rachel." Maria said.

Suddenly they looked back at the screen and saw Wally screaming while being throne back. They reacted and went to the closest window they went. Rachel flashed away and headed to where the others were. Maria, Adam, and Kenny were right above her.

When they got there Robin didn't have a chance and was pushed away. Luckily Maria catches him from up in the air. He looks up sees that he was still up in the air. Then he realized Maria caught him and put him back on the ground then he said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you." Maria said, "Come on we have to defeat Salvage."

Before Robin could say some more Maria had already disappeared. Rachel was helping Wally and Artemis up while Kenny was trying to wake up M'gann and Zatanna. Adam was on Kaldure and Conner's side trying to get Savage. Later on everyone was linked together courtesy of M'gann.

_"You guys aren't suppose to be here." Conner said._

"_Well we are and you know you need us." Kenny protested._

"_We need a plan now." Kaldure said_

_"What if we corner him from every direction and catch him at the same time." Adam said._

_"That sounds like a good plan, but for that to happen we would have to get him at the same time." Artemis said._

_"Actually I think that could happen, but first we have to weaken him." Rachel said._

_"Let's take turns." Maria said._

_"What does that even mean?" Wally asked still a little bit confused._

_"It means you and Rachel get first turn of hurting Savage then Zee and Maria after that Adam and Aqualad. Then Kenny, Superboy,and M'gann. Then me and Artemis throws some explosives at him and then we can corner him. It's easy." Robin said._

_"Exactly!" Maria said._

_"Yeah it's easy in your head." Conner mumbled._

_"Well that's going to have to happen. Kid go." Aqualad_ said.

Kid flash got the signal. He pulled down his goggles which meant "get ready" for Rachel. They ran around in circles around Savage and pulled some punches here and there. Later on it was Zatanna's and Maria's turn. They both did little chants and spells and Maria gave him a few kicks. He was turning weak especially when Adam and Aqualad got to them. He didn't have it all until Kenny, Superboy, and M'gann got him on his knees. He was almost done until Artemis shot some arrows and Robin threw some batarangs. He was messed up pretty badly, but that meant victory to the team.

They went back to the cave with pizza's on their hands ready to celebrate until they saw the 4 doppelgangers. Zatanna said, "You used it to sneak out didn't you." She said as she saw Maria nod her head, "Nice."

Maria said back, "Thanks, you guys told us to stay here well you didn't say which ones. Esare." (**Erase**) The doppelgangers were gone just like that.

They celebrated in the cave with pizza. Everyone was happy and smiling. The kids got out of their jumpsuits. For a whole hour they just talked, laughed, and ate pizza. In that whole hour they forgot about the communicator. Later on they started working on it again. With smiles on their faces they went back to work.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! :)**

******And I'm not that good at knowing about Vandal Savage, but all I know is that he is immortal and evil. And I also picked him because since he's immortal he'll probably be also seen in the future that the kids are so they know how to defeat him.*******

**Also I really hope you get the 4 kid's personalities by now. My story is about to end and I don't want you to not know who they are.**

**Maria:Daddy's girl and Mommy's girl; also acts like a leader**

**Rachel:Crazy, fun energetic, like Wally but sassy like Artemis.**

**Kenny:Sometimes acts like a brat but has a really big heart for his parents**

**Adam:Nice and sometimes a risk taker when he does**

** Comment :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Another Night

Another Night

They worked hard on the time communication. Their little break from before might have gotten them behind, but they have time. They kept on working on it with no distractions this time, until all their stomachs rumbled. The time was almost 7. It was time for dinner anyway and Robin was almost done with the computer module. M'gann didn't have enough time to cook so they just had a take out order from a Chinese place. All of them stopped working and relaxed while eating.

The teens talked random about random stuff, but the little ones were secretly talking telepathically.

_"This is boring, I want to go home now." Rachel demanded._

_"Well we have to wait." Adam said._

_"I miss home too Rachel, but we have to finish this time communicator to call our parents so that they can get us. And plus if you guys didn't push me to saying that spell we wouldn't be in this mess." Maria said._

_"Yeah we know; sorry." Kenny apologized._

Their heads drooped down with a sad face and they stopped eating. At first the teens didn't see the sad faces until Wally asked, "What's wrong Rache?"

Rachel was all sad. She wanted to cry badly, but she was keeping strong so she just had her head down and said, "I want to go home. We all do."

"I miss my mom and dad." Kenny said

"I snapped last night. I want them back." Maria said almost teary eyed.

Adam sighed and his lips were a little bit quivering, but you can barely see it. Rachel couldn't take it. She hugged Wally very tightly and tried to hide the tears that came down. He couldn't believe that this was the same little girl who was laughing and giggling yesterday from her sugar rush and the story he told her last night or the same one who fought Vandal Savage with him today. Wally just let her hug him and he also patted her back. Everyone just looked at Rachel and Wally and their little moment. Maria didn't feel like crying, but everything inside of her was saying to cry. When she blinked she let out a little tear.

"It's okay Maria." Zatanna hugged Maria and started comforting her. Maria just kept on crying. The boys wasn't looking good either.

"I think this is good spot to stop." Kaldure said.

Maria was muttering about his daddy. Artemis also comforted Rachel and tried to make her stop crying. Adam was hiding behind Kaldure. Kenny was holding M'gann's hand. Everyone was a mess.

"It's okay we're going to take you back home, we promise." Robin said as he put a hand on Maria's shoulder.

Maria was still sobbing but she let out, "Daddy!" in between her sob. This time she went to Robin. Robin felt bad for her so he held her up and let her cry on his shoulder. Zatanna tried to calm her down.

It was night time already. They cleaned their tears in their bath. They just wore the same pajamas from last night. They all thought that the kids were very tired from all the hard work today. So they just planed to finish the work without them and surprise them in the morning. And with all the tears that was on their eyes the kids fell asleep easily. And to make sure they really went to sleep they did the same routine from last night. Kaldure sat in the same comfy chair until Adam fell asleep, M'gann and Conner tried to hum a song again, Robin didn't feel like singing so he just hummed the song while hugging her like last night when Maria had the nightmare and Zatanna just sat next to her on the bed until her eyes closed, and Wally did a story, but this time it wasn't a funny story it was more of a sleepy story and Artemis also did the baa,baa, black sheep song. (**This time she does it right**)

They all went back to the room where they were making the time communicator. At first it was silent until Artemis said, "I feel bad for them."

"Yeah me too." M'gann and Zatanna said.

"Well the sooner we get this done the sooner they get home." Wally said as he handed a tool to Robin.

"You're right and we promised, remember." Robin said.

"So when is this thing done." Conner asked.

"Well it just depends if we're going to stay here all night." Robin said.

"I'll be right back to call my mom." Artemis said as she left the room.

All of them worked hard on it, but it got really slow when it was mid-night. Around that time everyone passed out. Artemis was the first to sleep. She was very tired so Wally just offered his shoulder for her head to lean in to. Later on Wally also fell asleep in a couch with Artemis's head on his shoulder and Wally's head on her head. M'gann and Conner snuggled together in another couch next to them. Kaldure was actually the only one who wasn't lazy and went to his room. That only ones left was Zatanna and Robin. Zatanna was getting sleepy too even though she put that spell on her to try not to sleep, but boy wonder was use to the late nights. Later on Zatanna gave up and slept in the third sofa.

_10 minutes later..._

Robin couldn't believe it, but his eyes were getting tired. At all the hard word he has done he should be tired. He only need to make a little twink until the computer module was done. His eyes felt like there were brick on top of it. After he finally finshed the computer module he left it where it was and tried to see if there was another couch he could use to sleep because he figured out that he doesn't have a room since Maria was still sleeping in his. The last couch was taken by Zatanna. He didn't feel like going home because he was too lazy to do that or tired. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to walk all the way anyway. Zatanna was sort of sleeping in the couch. I guess the spell hasn't wore out yet. She peeked at one eye and saw the tired and confused boy wonder.

She sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Hey are you done with the computer module?"

Robin looked back at her, "Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Zatanna smiled at him for being nice even at this late of night, "No, you didn't wake me up. I think my spell is about to ware off. Are you looking for a couch to sleep in?"

Robin rubbed his neck as he said, "Yeah, I don't feel like going home and Maria has my bed."

"Well those two love birds took all the blankets so I'm ganna need a partner." Zatanna said.

Robin did a little laugh, "Sure."

Robin turned off the lights. He took off his shades, but he was pretty sure Zatanna didn't see his eyes. They both laid down on the couch snuggled together. Zatanna's spell was warring away. Robin's warmth on his shoulder made Zatanna feel more comfortable. It didn't take long until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Around 6:00 in the morning... _

Kenny was the earliest one to wake up. He wondered where Conner was because yesterday when he woke up Conner was up early too. He couldn't find him any where. He went out of his room. No one was still awake. He went to a random room labeled guestroom 1. First he knocked before entering in; there was no noise so he just went in. When the door slides open he saw Rachel still asleep. He didn't feel like waking her up, but since it was morning already he thought it was all alright. He started saying her name, but she just buried her head under the pillow. Then he started shaking her shoulder. That time it got Rachel's attention.

Rachel sat up and said "What!"

Kenny just looked back at her as if thinking to himself that it was a bad idea to wake her up. It wasn't until Rachel calmed down and Kenny said, "Sorry to wake you up cranky pants, but it's morning. And I don't know where the other people are."

"Well you asked the wrong person, but I think Adam or Maria knows where they are." Rachel said.

"Ummm... I don't know where they are." Kenny said.

"Fine, fine I'll come with you," Rachel said as she tried to get up and out of bed, "I think Adam's room is closer."

They got out of guest room 1 and went to guest room 2 which is where Adam was. Adam was stretching his hands although he wasn't ready to get out of bed yet because his feet was still asleep. He was going to drown back into the bed until someone knocked on the room. Before he could say anything the door opened and Kenny and Rachel went in and still in their pajamas.

"Hey friends." Adam said.

"Hey Adam do you know where the others are." Rachel asked.

"Yes, and I think we're going to pass Maria's room." Adam said.

"Okay come on." Kenny said.

Adam got out of his bed. They went out of the room and they went to where Maria was sleeping. Maria was still in Robin's room she couldn't believe she slept the whole night without a bad nightmare. She just thought that with all the hard work she did fighting Vandal Savage, doing all that hard work helping make the communicator, and the tears that strolled down her cheeks last night might have made her really sleepy and tired. Maria just got out of her bed and headed for her door. When the door opened she saw Rachel rushing toward her. Luckily Rachel stopped right in front of her with Kenny and Adam right behind her.

"Whoa! Rachel why are you in a hurry." Maria said.

"Oh we're not it's just early in the morning." Rachel said.

"Okay.." Maria said.

"Hey Maria we're going to the place or room where our young parents are wanna come?" Kenny asked.

"Sure they're just over there." Maria said as she pointed at the area.

"We know, but I think their still asleep so we have to be quiet." Adam said as his voice went more silent.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Trying to Call and Waiting

**I'm sorry it took me long to upload this story. I keep getting distracted because I keep on reading other people's fanfic. Well anyway this story might be almost done I just don't know what chapter to end it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And also thanks for the alerts, fav, and the reviews. P.S. italics mean their talking telepathically. **

* * *

**Trying to Call and Waiting**

The four of them entered in the room. The first thing they saw was that the communicator was done. They smiled and nodded around the contraption. Then Rachel saw Wally and Artemis on the first couch.

Rachel whispered, "Their over here."

They gathered around them; except for Adam who was looking where his dad was, "Where's my dad?" He whispered.

Kenny, Rachel, and Maria just shrugged. Then Adam thought that he might still be in his room. He said, "I'll be right back."

They all nodded at Adam. And then Adam left the room. Maria went to where Dick and Zatanna was still snuggled together and she took the shades that was on the table and sat at the couch at the end of their feet.

_"I'm hungry!" Rachel said._

_"Me too." Kenny said._

_"Well I'm not hungry yet." Maria said._

_"Maria I think your forgetting about my METABOLISM." Rachel said_

_"I'm just hungry." shrugged Kenny._

_"There's food in the kitchen, just make sure you don't make any noise to wake them up." Maria said. _

_"Okay." Rachel and Kenny said as they went out the door. _

When the door closed; Dicks eyes woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still on the couch snuggling with Zatanna.

Then he heard, "Good morning." He looked at his feet and saw Maria giving his shades to him.

He took his shades and said, "Good morning and thanks."

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I can tell you haven't told them your identity."

Before Dick could say some more he heard some clatter outside. Everyone started to wake up and as fast as he could he put on his shades.

When they woke up they started saying things at the same time.

-"What was that?"

-"What happened?"

-"Where did it come from?"

-"What time is it?"

Conner said, "I think it went from the kitchen."

"Wait Kenny and Rachel are in the Kitchen." Maria said. They looked at the raven haired little girl like they just noticed her.

"Well lets go." Artemis said.

When they went to the kitchen they saw an open refrigerator and Rachel and Kenny were covered in broken eggs and left over Chinese food.

M'gann asked, "What happened?"

At the same time Aqualad came in the room with Adam. Artemis and M'gann tried to help get the stuff out of their hair. While Zatanna tried to clean up some of the mess. The two just ended up getting another bath. While Maria and Adam was coloring or drawing and the boys were making breakfast. They finally came back. Kenny and Rachel didn't have extra clothes so they were still wrapped around towels.

"Do you guys have any clothes they can borrow so I can shrink it to their size." Zatanna asked.

"I thought you guys were going to buy them clothes." Wally said.

"I don't feel like going all the way there, I'm still a little bit tired." Zatanna said.

"Wait why didn't you just do that yesterday." Conner asked.

"It was M'gann's and Zatanna's idea to go shopping." Artemis said.

"And shopping is fun." Maria said as she finished coloring a picture. Rachel just nodded as she stuffed her face with waffles.

"Well I'm going home to check on my mom and I'll be back with some clothes for you Rachel." Artemis said as she took a waffle and headed for the zeta tube.

"Bye." Rachel said as she waved good-bye to Artemis.

"Conner can Kenny borrow some of your clothes?" M'gann asked.

"Sure." Conner said as he took a bite of his waffle.

They saw that Kenny was shivering so M'gann and Conner just went to Conner's room with Kenny so they can put him in some warm clothes.

Maria was still sitting in the stool and Zatanna was looking at what she was coloring. Maria noticed her and she said, "I'm done with the picture anyway and I was going to give this to you and daddy." She handed a picture to Zatanna of mini mouse in a puple dress and purple shoes; and the eyes were colored blue and mini's natural skin color. When Robin heard Maria say daddy he went up to her and Maria gave him a picture of micky mouse; she colored him in his usual outfit, but what really stood out was that she had colored micky's eyes blue like her's.

"Thanks Maria this is cute." Zatanna said while smiling at the picture and then hugging her.

Robin did a little laugh and said, "Look I'm Micky mouse." He showed Zatanna. Even Zatanna noticed the blue eyes she colored in.

"I'm going to keep it and put it in a special place." Robin said as he folded it and put it in one of his pocket.

"Yeah me too, it looks pretty. Thanks." Zatanna said.

Maria smiled at them back then she asked, "Can I also wear something new too. Pleeaassssseeee." She started begging and again she let out her biggest weapon which was her big blue eyes.

"Sure," Zatanna said, "When your done with breakfast we can go to my room."

Maria finished her last waffle and went to Zatanna, but before they went to her room Zatanna told Adam that he could wear some new clothes too. He just nodded at her.

* * *

_Superboy's room... _

"Here's a shirt and pants." Conner said as he handed them to Kenny.

"Umm I'm also going to need underwear." Kenny said.

"What! Why! Why can't you just use yours?" Conner said.

"I already used mine." Kenny said.

"Conner just give him one of your underwear." M'gann said.

"Fine." Conner gave one of his underwear to Kenny.

"Wow this is bi.." Kenny got interrupted.

"I know I know. Lets just go to Zatanna." Conner interrupted Kenny. (**By the way, Kenny was going to say that it was big lol**)

M'gann just giggled.

* * *

_Zatanna's room..._

"Okay I know the perfect dress for you to wear Maria." Zatanna said as she was going through her closet.

Maria just sat at her bed and looked around in Zatanna's room. At first Zatanna thought it got too quiet so she was trying to start a conversation.

"So Maria I really like your picture you colored for me and Robin. I was wondering if the eye color you colored for Micky Mouse was the same as Robin's eyes." Zatanna always wanted to know what was hiding behind those masks even though she told Artemis that she was okay with the little mystery. And the only reason she hasn't tried to peel them off his face is because someday she knows that he was going to know because he accidentally promised her that she was going to know someday.

"I don't know, did daddy tell you the secret yet?" Maria asked.

"Well, I just figured because you have blue eyes and you know science," Zatanna said, "and your not really telling me his secret just because your telling me his eye color."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well your going to find out anyway sooner in the future."

"Cool. Can you give me some clues about your dad."

Then a voice came from the doorway, "I think you had enough information Zee." She looked at the door and saw Robin leaning on the door smirking.

"Okay Robin you use your ninja skills too good." Zatanna copied his smirk and went back to her closet to find the dress.

Robin sat next to Maria in the bed. She just smiled at him back. Then finally Zatanna found the dress. She said a spell to make it shrink to Maria's size. when Maria put it on she twirled around. It was a navy colored little dress with little white polka dots around it. Zatanna was right it was perfect for her. Robin smiled and gave a thumbs up. They were about to head for the kitchen until Conner, M'gann, Kenny, Artemis, Rachel, and Adam entered the room. She almost forgot that she also had to shrink their clothes too. She did Rachel's first and then Adam's which kinda looked like Kaldure's clothes; she thought to herself that Adam would definitely look like a mini Kaldure.

Then Zatanna was going to start with Kenny's clothes until Robin was laughing and saying, "Hey Supey is this your underwear" Robin teased him more and saw that the children was snickering too. Conner was on the verge of knocking the boy wonder in the wall. M'gann saw his fist clinching together so she telepathically told him to calm down. So he just angrily stomped outside the door. Zatanna elbowed Robin in the gut. With that reaction he tried to stop laughing.

After Robin calmed himself he finally asked, "So where's Wally and Aqualad?"

"They went to clean up all the stuff from last night." Artemis said.

"Okay," Robin said, "I'm going to see if they need any help and hope that superboy isn't there."

He left the room. Zatanna was done with Kenny's clothes. They helped each other put on the kids clothes. The 3 ladies just giggled at each other at the thought of their future husbands.

* * *

They lead the kids to the room that the 4 boys were in. When they entered in they saw Robin on his holographic computer and Wally was on his side annoying him. Superboy and Aqualad was getting the scraps. The four little kids ran around the place.

"Stop annoying him baywatch." Artemis said coming behind Wally.

"Hey I thought we were good," Wally said, "And I'm not annoying him."

"Yeah you are KF." Robin said.

"Well your just moody today." Wally said.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaldure asked.

"Well I don't know how to use this machine and I'm pretty sure I cant find it in the internet." Robin said.

Then Maria's head popped up from behind the couch that Robin was sitting on, "Of course you can't find it in the internet it isn't made yet, but don't worry I know how to use it." Then she popped back down and used her ninja skills to pop up right in front of them when they were looking for her when she was popping down the couch. "See, Robin's not the only one who has ninja skills." They let out a little laugh and snicker with a smile. Then Rachel came in front of her and said, "Your it."

The four little kids played tag while the teens put some last touches and the computer module in it. After they were done with that Wally said, "Okay you guys can come here now." They all crowded in the machine.

"What now." Asked Conner. They all looked at Maria.

"Oh right. Well then we use magic." Maria looked at Zatanna.

"Okay." Zatanna closed her eyes and held out her hands. Some purple magic just sprung out of her hands and went straight to the power barterer. Everyone else just took one step back. "Done." she says.

"You did great Zee. It worked, but we have to wait for 3 hours for it to exchange all the power." Robin said while looking at the screen of the machine.

"While the machine is doing that can we ppppppllllleeeeaaassssseee go to the park." Begged Kenny.

"Why do want to go to the park." Kaldure asked.

"Because we need fresh air." Rachel said.

"Also vitamin D." Adam said.

"And more space to play around." Maria said.

The teens were all thinking about it. That's when Kenny said telepathically to his 3 friends, "_Plan B_."

Then suddenly when they heard Kenny say plan B they acted so dramatic. Kenny was wheezing and saying, "Need... Air...Can't...Breath!" He pretended like he was running out of breath and fell on the floor.

"Need...sunlight...I can't...see." Then Rachel dramaticly fainted on the couch.

Maria screamed, "The room is getting too close." Then she fell on the floor.

And then Adam sounded like he was choking, "Oh... no!" Then he went face down on the floor.

"Wow wasn't that too dramatic." Artemis said as she was folding her arms.

Rachel sat up from the chair she fainted in and said, "That's the point." And then she fainted back in the couch.

"Well it won't hurt to go outside." M'gann said.

Suddenly the four kids stood up and started cheering.

"I do not know. The league is still talking about yesterday's mission." Aqualad said.

They all went to Aqualad, they clasped their hands together and started begging.

-"Please. Please. Please."

-"!"

-"P.L.E.A.S.E. PLEASE!"

-Come on please dad."

It took only one minute of pleading for Kaldure to finally agree.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**plz Review all you have to do is hit that blue button and talk to me :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Playing Around

**:) hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**And I keep forgetting to put the declaimer so this is the only chapter I'm going to put it in. I do not own young justice.  
**

* * *

**Playing Around**

They all finally arrived at the park. It didn't take them long; it was just a walk away. And of course their in their civvies. Before they let the children run around they made sure they know the rules of not using their powers. And sure enough they understood what they meant. They're smart children. Right after their little discussion the 4 kids split up to different directions of the playground. Rachel went straight to the slides, Maria went to the monkey bars, Adam went to the swings,and Kenny went to the jungle gym. Kaldure went to Adam and pushed his swing. Dick and Zatanna were looking after Maria; Dick was putting her feet in his shoulder to make sure she wouldn't fall because Maria went to the monkey bar that was too high and he wanted to make sure his little girl was okay. After what happened last night he made sure he wouldn't want to see her shed another tear. Zatanna also wanted to join them so she went on the monkey bars too. While Kenny kept jestering M'gann and Conner to play with them in the jungle gym. Conner just saw that same smile from two nights ago** (chapter 7 Sleeping). **He smiled back at him and went on the jungle gym. Conner didn't really have a childhood, but playing with Kenny made him felt like he was a kid. M'gann saws how happy Conner and Kenny were and she finally played on the jungle gym with them. All of them were giggling and laughing and just having a great time. And Rachel was on the slide. Wally wanted to join her too so he went up to the top of the slide and was about to slide down until Artemis said, "Aren't you a little bit too old for that slide?"

"Arty, your never too old to have fun on a slide." Wally said as he was about to slide down.

"Come on mommy you need to have a slide." Rachel was already pushing Artemis to the slide before she could say anything else.

When they got to the top Wally was already coming back up for another one. Artemis was going to sit down and was ready to slide, but Wally thought it took long for her to do that so he went in front of her and slid down.

"Hey Baywatch, watch it!" Artemis said.

"Hey you were too slow." Wally said teasingly.

Artemis let out a little chuckle of how foolish Wally was being and then she said, "Oh I'm ganna get you." She jumped onto the slide and slid down. Wally didn't have enough time to get out of the way when he saw Artemis was coming down. Her knees landed on Wally's back as she let out a laugh. Then Rachel came from behind them and also slid down the slide. Her knees landed on Artemis's back, but it didn't hurt. At the end they just all ended up laughing while still in their current position.

Later Maria wanted a piggy back ride from Robin. Now Maria was on Robin's back and Zatanna was chasing them for fun. Then Zatanna saw from the corner of her peripheral Wally, Artemis, and Rachel laughing in their position. She tapped Robin's shoulder and pointed at the three. Robin just let out a little laugh, but he was also confused. Maria, who was still on his back, imitated his laugh. Zatanna thought to herself, "_She is definitely a daddy's girl._"

Robin, since he's a detective in all, went to the West family to see why they were like that. Zatanna just followed him even though she was also curios.

"Hey Rache." Maria said as she was waving to her best friend while still clinging on Robin's back.

Rachel tried to contain herself from her laugh, "Hey Mar."

When Wally and Artemis saw Robin and Zatanna coming they knew Robin was going to laugh about it and Zatanna was going to think they were having one of their moments.

And sure enough Robin was laughing and then he took out his phone and took a picture of them. Then he said while showing them the picture, "What happened here? Did you guys have a car crash and then Joker got you."

"Ha ha." Wally said sarcastically trying to get up and helping Artemis and Rachel up.

"Hey Mar come on let's play on the see saw."Rachel said.

"Yeah! Daddy I want to go down." Maria said. Robin put Maria down and the two went to the see saw.

"Awww, Robin did you hear that she called you daddy." Artemis said teasingly. Robin just blushed. Then they looked to the left and saw Adam laughing while Kaldure was pushing him on the swing.

"Wonder who his mom is." Zatanna said.

"I don't know, but Kaldure seems happy." Artemis said.

"Well they said that she's ganna join the team anytime in the future." Robin said.

"Hey look at Supey. I think he's having fun too." Wally said.

They all looked at the jungle gym. And they actually saw Superboy smile and laugh while playing with Kenny and M'gann.

* * *

I't's been at least half an hour and everyone was getting tired. They all thought that they would stay there long, but they just soon ended going back to the cave. After they gathered some snacks and drinks they headed to the living room so they could all watch a comedic movie. Everyone was laughing and they weren't sure what was so funny about cartoons that just make them laugh. The movie wasn't that long, but almost at the ending of the movie they heard the womenly voice of the zeta tube.

** Recognize Flash**

After his name was called he zoomed to where he heard the T.V. on. He went to the living room and saw all of them huddled together in one couch. He went closer to them and all of them just started greeting him hello at the same time.

-"Hey!"

-"Hello."

"What' up."

-"Sup."

-"Hi!"

"Hey kiddo's I'm just here to see how you're all doing." Flash said, "The rest of the justice leagues are too much of sissies to come."

There were some giggles that came out when he said the last part. Then Wally said, "Were all good Uncle Berry. Don't worry about it and make sure you tell the league too."

"Yeah well, you guys have been gone for 2 nights already." Flash said.

"Do not worry this is the last day, sadly." Kaldure said.

"Yeah in just a couple of hours they'll be back in their current time." Robin said while patting Maria and Kenny's head.

"Okay that's good. I hope you guys didn't mess them up." He said with a grin on his face.

"They didn't mess us up." Rachel said.

"Oh hey! You know it's like looking at mini versions of you guys." He looked at the four little kids. Then his phone rang; he looked who it was from. The collar ID said 'Iris'.

"Sorry kiddo's I gatta go now. Bye." He waved them goodbye and headed for the zeta tube as he was talking on the phone.

* * *

"So what do we do now." Conner asked. They were all done with their little movie.

"Can we play a game?" Asked the 4 kids in unison.

"Well it's the last day and we have an hour and 45 minutes." Artemis said.

"Wait I'll go get the twister game we played from last Friday night." Wally said as he flashed away and went to his room.

"Yes!" They all said.

When he cam back he laid down the twister blanket and put the spinner on the side. Zatanna and M'gann turned on the music and it was playing Tongue Tied by Grouplove. Then everyone started singing along with it while they were playing their game, "_Take me to your best friend's house roll around this roundabout oh yeah. Take me to your best friend's house I love you then and I love you now oh yeah! Don't take me tongue tied. Don't wave no good bye. Don't..."_

They also danced a little from the song. What was really funny was when Wally tried to dance while still playing the game because he almost hurt himself for it. The teens thought that they would spoil them a little because it was their last day and their not going to see them again until for a long time. Time went so fast; soon it was almost time for them to call the was only 30 more minutes until all the power was exchanged. They all took a break and just chatted.

"Do you think we're going to get in trouble?" Adam asked.

"Well I know I am." Rachel said.

"Diddo." Kenny said.

"I don't really know if I'm going to get grounded. My mom has a big surprise that she was going to tell us, but I don't know if that's going to help me." Maria said.

"Don't worry we'll explain some stuff to your parents and we'll make sure your not going to be grounded." M'gann insured them.

They just nodded at her. Then Robin asked, "So if we call them or us from the future does that mean we get to meet our future selves?"

"I think some aren't coming." Adam said.

"Yeah, but I think both of my parents are coming I think." Maria hesitated a little.

"I don't really know about my parents." Kenny shrugged.

"Me too." Rachel said.

"Well we are about to find out. It's almost time." Kaldure told them.

"Okay, well we have to figure out where and when we have to call them. What day and time was it again?" Maria said.

"The year is 2027 and the month is June." Adam said.

"I remember the day was the 18th." Kenny said.

"And I think the time was the same when we came here because it was Friday and we were here Friday and before we left it was almost time to eat." Rachel said.

"Okay I'm ganna go put the date on the machine so it'll all be ready." Maria said.

She went to the machine in which they moved to the living room. She typed: _June 18, 2027 Friday 6:30 p.m. Bludhaven_

_"_Why did you put 6:30? We were already gone after that." Rachel said as she sneaked behind her.

"Because they'll probably be done with their mission at that time." Maria explained.

"That makes sense." Adam said.

"And now we have to wait." Kenny said. Everyone sighed, they hated waiting, but they also like it how at least they all get to spend a little more time together.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope can review by clicking on that blue button. :)**

**And I picked the song tongue tied because when I was writing this story I kept on listening to the song. And I put June 18 because that's when I uploaded this story ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13 The Call

**Okay this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) **

**P.S. Thanks for those people who reviewed!**

**P.P.S I hope your reviews keeps comming!**

**Declaimer****: I told you in the last chapter I would only write it once, so why am writing declaimer? Well anyway since I wrote it already you already know that I sadly don't own Young Justice. And plus if I did I would've shown more chalant. Duh :P  
**

* * *

**The Call**

_**Bludhaven**_

_**June 18, 2027 6:00**_

_**15 years in the** **future** _

"We're back!" Wally entered in the house.

"God Wally, at least let me go in my own house first." Dick was right behind him and he was also pushing Wally to go inside already.

Wally, Dick, and everyone else came in the mansion. Everyone who came from the mission was looking around. And it wasn't a hard mission it was just 'look for anything suspicious' mission. And they didn't really do anything so they were bored and hungry since it was near to dinner. They were all wanting to come home with tackles from their children, but all they saw was a sleeping butler and an empty house or mansion. And the only ones that came to the mission was Nightwing, Flash, Zatanna, Superboy (**I didn't know if I should make him Superman**), and Rocket. Aquaman (**Yeah he's Kaldure. I made him Aquaman**) was busy doing something in Atlantis. Artemis would've went, but since she found out it was just a simple mission she just stayed behind to train his son, Jayden, some more lessons on the bow and arrows. And M'gann couldn't go because she was 5 months pregnant (**And Kenny thought he was an only child. Yeah right! ;)**). They all looked around the house, but they just couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" Raquel asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to wake up the butler to find out." Dick said.

"Maybe their playing hide and seek," Conner said, "Kenny likes playing hide and seek sometimes."

"Yeah, but they would've came out by now." Zatanna said while looking a little bit worried.

"Don't worry, if they are hiding Rachel's ganna be the first one to rush out. It's almost dinner time." Wally said while looking at the refrigerator to eat.

Dick came back, "The butler is still asleep. I'm ganna go look at the security cameras."

They waited for Dick to come back with the news. And finally he came, "I have bad news. Just look at the screen."

He quickly attached his holographic hand computer to the flat screen T.V. Everyone gathered around the t.v. and tried not to be too worried.

"So this is what happened 25 minutes ago." Dick rewind the footage.

At first the screen showed an empty house until they heard some giggles and laughing. At first it showed Rachel running around with the other three right behind them. It wasn't until she tripped on a book that fell from the table._ "Ouch!" _Rachel said.

_"Are you okay Rache?" _Maria asked her while she helped her up.

_"Yeah I just tripped on a stupid book." _Rachel said as she pointed at it.

_"Hey Maria it looks like one of those magic spell books your mom has." _Adam said.

"_Cool I want to see it." _Kenny was already flipping through the pages.

_"Hey Mar can you do this spell. It looks awesome!" _Rachel said.

_"I don't know Rache, mommy and daddy aren't here." _Maria said.

"_Yeah Maria's right." _Adam said.

_"Adam just take some risk. Your not a chicken are you?" _Kenny said while acting like a chicken, "_Bok Bok Bok!"_

_"I'm not a chicken!"_

_"Then prove it!" _Rachel said as she folded her arms.

"_Maria just do the spell so they can leave me alone."_ Adam said while looking a little bit annoyed.

"_Wow thanks for the support Ad." _Maria said sarcastically.

"_Come on Mar it'll be fun." _Rachel said.

_"Fine fine," _Maria said as she went closer to them to read what they pointed at in the book, "Ekate su kcab ni emit" (**take us back in time**)

Then suddenly a blue vortex came swirling around them and then in just a split second they were gone. Dick turned off the footage. All their mouths were wide open well except for Dick because he already saw the video the first time.

"Where did they go." Conner asked looking really worried.

Wally stopped eating and face palmed himself, "Ohh, Artemis is ganna kill me."

"How do we get them back." Raquel demanded.

"I don't know. Zee what do you think?" Dick looked at his wife for some answers.

Zatanna still had a worried look in her face, "All I know is that they went back in time. And- and I'm scared Dick. I don't know what date and time they are right know."

Dick went to hug his wife and tried to comfort her. Then Conner spoke up, "We have to do something, we have to..."

Conner was interrupted by the beeping of the holographic computer that was still attached to the T.V.

"Someone's calling me," Dick looked from the collar ID but it said it was from an anonymous. He put his mask back on. Everyone was still wearing their outfit.

_"Nightwing here."_

"_Daddy..."_

* * *

_**Mount Justice**_

_**June 20, 2012**_

"Okay guys it's almost time." Robin said.

"I can't believe it were ganna meet our future selves!" Wally said trying not to do his happy dance.

"Oh we forgot to tell you," Kenny said, "Some of our parents didn't go to the mission so your probably going to see some of them not all of them."

"What!" Wally said.

"Well, who came in the mission?" Artemis asked.

"You, you, you, you, and Adam's mom." Rachel pointed at Robin, Wally, Zatanna, and Conner.

"Yes!" Wally said and he was really doing his happy dance now.

"Where did we go when we weren't doing the mission?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know." Kenny shrugged.

"Wait, wait shhh one more minute." Maria warned them. Robin was about to say something, but instead he just high fived Wally.

"Okay." Maria pushed some buttons and then it started beeping. It took three beeps until someone finally answered.

"_Nightwing here"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Maria, where are you?" _

_"We went back in the past, but don't worry Kenny, Rachel, and Adam are with me." _Maria insured him.

_"Okay. Wait a second I'm ganna put this on full screen." _

They heard some noises in the background and suddenly they saw Flash, Rocket, Superboy, and Zatanna on the screen. And then Maria also moved some space a little to show Rachel, Kenny, and Adam. They didn't show the teen hero's in the background yet.

"_Rachel where are you_." said the guys in the Flash outfit.

"_Where in the past ,daddy, and we met your past selves and they help us make this time communicator_." Rachel answered.

"_Are you guys safe_?" Zatanna from the future asked.

"_Yes mommy were safe." _Maria said. When Zatanna from the past found out that was her in the future she felt like screaming like a fangirl.

"_Wait, what do you mean you met our past selves." _Superboy asked.

"_Yeah their right behind us." _Kenny said.

"_And their really cool mom!" _Adam said.

"_You mean their watching us right now." _Rocket said. The 4 nodded their heads.

Then it was Nightwings turn to speak, "_It looks like you guys are in Mount Justice. What year and date is it there Mar?"_

_"It's June 20, 2012 and we've been here for 3 days because it took us long to make the time communicator to contact you."_

_"Wait you didn't ruin the time stream right?" _Flash asked.

And from behind they heard someone whisper, "**Hey Rob I think that's me.**"

"**Shush KF!**" Robin whispered to him back.

And even though they were whispering the four kids looked up at them and then Zatanna from the future said, "_Is that them?_"

The four kids didn't say anything, instead they just moved the camera and showed the 7 teens.

"_I think that was when I haven't joined the team yet." _Rocket said.

"_Yeah, well don't worry we'll be there to get you. And umm thanks guys." _Nightwing gave them a smile_, "Nightwing out." _

Then the screen turned off. Everyone did a '_phew'._

"That was fast." Artemis said.

"That was more of an awkward moment." Conner said.

"I think I'm Nightwing." Robin said while looking a little bit confused.

"Ha I'm Flash!" Wally was so excited he couldn't stop jumping.

"I can't wait to tell them about our adventure here!" Kenny said.

"Me too. I had a great time here." Rachel made a big smile to Artemis who was standing right next to her.

And M'gann said, "And we enjoyed having you guys here."

They all new that their future selves were about to come so they had their good-bye hugs. It was a really heart warming moment. Even Superboy gave them hugs. Now all they had to do was the waiting game again, but that didn't take long because they suddenly saw a blue vortex in the main hall.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I get more reviews!**

**Mostly I want to thank those people who already commented:) tnx!**

**And I know that it shouldn't be summer and the season should be winter because Rocket entered the team in the winter, but I guess I got carried away with my story. Anyway I just hope you like how the story is going so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14 We Finally Meet

**Hi I really want to thank you for commenting and such. I hope they keep coming.**

**Just read the last chapter for the declaimer! **

* * *

**We Finally Meet **

All of them ran toward the main hall. They all tried to stay back from the blue vortex that was still swirling in front of them. It took a minute for some one to finally come out of it. She came out in style unlike how the 4 kids came out. When Maria, Rachel, Kenny and Adam came out of the vortex they were thrown to the ground. She had black hair, blue eyes, a magician's top hat, and the rest of what she's wearing is exactly like what she's wearing in season 2 of Young Justice. Zatanna came out floating on a round magical circle. When she landed on the ground someone else came out of the vortex and he had black hair, a blue symbol of a bird, and his outfit is colored black, with a domino mask. He came out doing a flip. The next person who came out really went out with style. She came out of the vortex and went souring up and then landed back on the floor. Rocket was wearing her outfit that was identical to the outfit in season 2. The next one that came out of the vortex had black hair, blue eyes, and an 'S' symbol on his black shirt. He jumped out of the vortex with a little thud. Before the vortex almost closed there was a flash of red and yellow that came out of it. He was wearing the Flash outfit. When the vortex finally disappeared the four little youngsters went straight to their parents or parent.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Maria yelled as she went to hug Zatanna and Nightwing.

"Maria!" Zatanna kneeled down to hug her daughter. When Maria was done hugging her mom she went to her dad and he hugged her and pulled her up.

"Daddy it was awesome here! And and.."

"You had a great time." Nightwing finished her sentence with a smile.

"Ahm." She said with a nod and a big smile.

...

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Rachel screamed as she ran to Flash.

"Princess!" Flash said.

They hugged each other. And then Rachel said, "Daddy you know, past you and mommy fight like me and Jayden."

They both laughed with the little remark and Flash said sarcastically, "Really, I didn't see it."

...

"Mommy!" Adam yelled.

Rocket finally get to hug his son again, "Oh my baby, are you alright, I missed you."

"I missed you too." They were still embracing each other.

...

"Daddy!" Kenny tackled Superboy. Usually he doesn't let anyone tackle him, but since it was his son he always allows it.

"Hey there sport." He gave him a nuggi. They both got up and started to laugh a little bit.

"Dad we did lots of cool stuff and we had fun." Kenny said.

"That's great, I hope your mom doesn't get you first before you tell me." Superboy teased.

...

The 7 teens just smiled as they saw the children being reunited again with their parents. Robin and Zatanna looked at Maria as she ran to their future selves and gave them a hug. Wally and Artemis looked at future Wally when he screamed 'princess' to Rachel and then they started to hug each other. Kaldure was watching Adam embrace his mom for a longtime. M'gann was giggling to the sight of Kenny tackling future Conner and then both laughing about it. Conner just smiled, too.

"Okay I'm ganna go meet my future self." Before anyone could stop him he already flashed away to go to where Rachel and Flash were.

"Wait Baywatch." Artemis said trying not to yell. She just ended up following him.

"Come on Conner I really really want to meet the future you!" M'gann said as she dragged Conner to the area Kenny and the future Superboy was.

"Hey Zee I know you really want to meet your future self." Robin said as he nudged her on the elbow.

"Way ahead of you boy wonder." Zatanna said as she raced to where Maria was at. Robin just put on a smirk on his face and was following her.

That only one left was Kaldure. He didn't want to be the only one so he went to where Adam was and tried to greet himself.

* * *

*********Okay this might be short, but I want to ask you which conversations you want to hear first. Let me give you an example: Like if you want to hear future and past chalant to have the conversation first, or spitfire, or supermartian, or aquarocket to have a conversation first then the next chapter is going to be about them talking and blah blah blah. Also I might put two conversations in one chapter, but you'll never know. And I do follow the rules of first come first serve or something like that.*********

**Anyways I put it in normal writing ^ because I know you wouldn't read my boring thoughts so... yeah!**

**And don't forget to review and pick which conversation you want to hear or read first :) **

**P.S. you know some authors threaten you to review, but I don't want to be one of those people, anyways REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 Starting a Conversation prt 1

**Okay here goes nothing this is for ****bluedinosaurs. This story is about supermartian and aquarocket. The next chapter will be about Spitfire and Chalant ;)**

* * *

**Conner P: Conner from the Past**

**Conner F: Conner from the Future**

**Starting a Conversation (Part 1)**

Conner, M'gann, and future Conner 

M'gann finally stopped dragging Conner. They were near to where Kenny and future Conner was. (**I'm just ganna call him by his name, not Superboy.**)

M'gann greeted herself with cheerfulness in her voice, "Hi!"

Conner P was right behind him. He waved one small hello to his future self.

"Hey dad this is them!" Kenny said.

"Yeah I can tell Ken. Hi." He said in his soft voice.

M'gann looked at Conner F. He looked a lot like Superman; she wanted to say that, but she thought it might make Conner P angry so she just didn't say anything.

"So I'm guessing the only reason you guys came up to me so fast is because you want to know about your future." Conner F said as he folded his arms and tried to lower down his smirk.

"Yeah that and we're also here to say goodbye to Kenny," Conner P said as he gave out a smile, "And I thought you knew me."

M'gann just giggled at his boyfriend's little joke. Conner F just copied his smile, "Okay I'm all free, but I can't say that much that's going to change time."

"What am I like in the future?" M'gann asked.

"Still the same happy bubbly self. And also a great home ec teacher in Metropolis High School." Conner F said. (**I don't really know if there is a Metropolis High School**)

"Yay!" M'gann said.

"Wait Metropolis?" Conner P asked.

"Yeah we live there." Kenny said.

"Well what about Superman isn't he mad that your in his city." Conner P said.

"No, actually we've been close now." Conner F said.

"Since when?"

"I'm pretty sure this New Years. He just has a hard head, but don't worry he's ganna come around," Conner F put his hands on Kenny's ear, "right before you beat the crap out of him."

"Dad you know I can still hear you." Kenny said as he took Conner F's hands away from his ear.

Conner F whispered on his ear, "Just make sure you don't tell your mom."

"But mom's right there." Kenny said as he whispered to him back.

"Lets just talk about this at home, okay."

Kenny just did a little chuckle meaning yes. Conner P just smiled at his older self and future son. He heard their father/son whispers together and wondered if he and Superman would kind of be like that someday.

...

Kaldure and Raquel 

"Hi." Kaldure said as he approach them.

Raquel looked up and unattached herself from her son to stand up and greet his husband from the past. She knew it was weird, but she has been through weirder stuff than this.

"Hi." She said back.

"It is finally nice to meet you." Kaldure said.

"Well don't worry your ganna meet me again later on." Rocket said with an insured voice.

With that response Kaldure chuckled a little. Rocket imitated his little chuckle too. So then she asked, "I hope they weren't a bad company to be around."

"No, it was actually a pleasure." He said with a smile.

"So nothing bad happened." Rocket said as he looked at his son's guilty face.

"Well, there was that ice cream sundae food fight." Adam said.

"What?" Rocket asked.

"Nothing." Adam said really fast.

The 3 just laughed and Rocket added, "I guess that means you all had fun."

Kaldure and Adam just nodded.

...

Conner, M'gann, and future Conner

"So umm why didn't I come with you guys to the past." M'gann asked.

"Oh you were busy." Conner F said.

"Doing what." M'gann countered him.

"Ummm resting." Conner F was lying to them because he didn't really know how to tell his past wife that his future wife was pregnant at home.

"Oh okay." M'gann said while trying to cheer herself because she really wanted to meet her future self.

"So what about me?" Conner P asked.

"Well I work at Daily Planet in Metropolis." Conner F replied back.

"Why?" The present Conner asked.

"I guess it's just another way of following Superman's footsteps and plus it's alright."

...

Kaldure and Raquel 

"So Kaldure you know your going to be Aquaman someday." Rocket hinted.

"Really?" Kaldure said. He was a little bit excited, but he was a little bit nervous about all the responsibilities he would have to take in the future.

"Yeah and your really good at it," Kaldure thought that she had read his mind, but she continued, "And at this time in the future I think your still in Atlantis."

"Oh is that why I did not come." Kaldure asked.

"Probably. Or we were in much of a hurry to tell anyone else." Rocket said.

Kaldure didn't know what, but it felt like they had some connections here and there. Now he's definitely excited to meet her in the near future to come.

* * *

**Okay so I had major writers block writing this chappie because I'm not that close to supermartian and aquarocket pairings but I did this for you bluedinosaurs. And next chappie will be awesome because I'm all about chalant and spitfire. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
**

**And I'm going to try really hard to update before thursday or on thursday so watch out. I hope your reviews keep coming and I promise you the next chapter will be worth it.**

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16 Starting a Conversation prt 2

**Okay I hope you guys like my new chappie. I really thought I wasn't ganna get it done today, but I did. Also I woke up at 2:00 in the morning to write my new story which is 'YJ goes to One Direction Concert' and then I went back to sleep at 4. And then I had only had 2 more hours to sleep because I had to go to the dentist at 9. So I'm still tired, but I wanted to give you this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it while I try to ignore my numb mouth.**

* * *

**Wally P: Wally from the past**

**Wally F: Wally from the future**

**Starting a Conversation (Part 2)**

Wally, Artemis, and Future Wally

"Hi," Wally P said as he did a halt when he was in front of his future self.

"Hey young me," Wally F said then he saw Artemis from behind him, "and hello young Artemis."

"Hi." Artemis said as she went in front of Wally P.

"So I hope Rachel wasn't that bad." Wally F said.

"Daddy!" Rachel said as she looked at her dad.

Artemis just giggled a little, "No, she's no problem at all."

Wally P went to Artemis side and said, "Yeah other than sugar rushes and falling food she was an angel."

"Falling food?" Wally F had a confused face. Wally and Artemis just ignored what he said and listened to Rachel giggle.

"So where's future Artemis at?" Wally P asked.

"Yeah I would like to know where I am too." Artemis said.

"She's busy at home with Jayden." Wally F answered.

"Oh okay. Well do I still do the hero business good." Artemis asked.

"Your an assassin." Wally F joked.

"What!" Artemis said with both of her eyes wide open.

Wally F saw how mad she was so he said quickly, "Just kidding, your still in the hero gig and a pretty good archer if I do say so myself."

Artemis hits him on the shoulder really hard. "Hey! I said I was kidding." The future Flash said.

"That was still cruel." Artemis was still looking at him until she hits the past Wally for laughing about the situation.

"Man even in the future I'm still cool." Wally P said as he rubs the spot that Artemis hits him.

Rachel just giggled. Then Wally F started to talk again, "Sorry Arty, would it make you feel better if I say," Wally F covered Rachels ear very tightly and said, "Sportsmaster is a son of a b*****." (**Sorry this is rated K**)

"Ya now I'm good." Artemis said. Wally F lets go of Rachel's ear. It only left Rachel and past Wally look confused.

"Why did you have to say that, I mean Sportsmaster is a bad guy but he's not that bad compared to the others." Wally P said.

"He's awful, but you'll know the whole story in the future." Wally F said.

"Huh?" Wally said with a confused face. Artemis just smiled.

...

**Zatanna from the past: Zatanna P**

**Zatanna from the future: Zatanna F **

Robin, Zatanna P, Nightwing, and Zatanna F 

"Hey Dick look, their coming over here." Zatanna F said as she warned her husband.

"Well I guess that would mean they want to meet us Zee." Nightwing had a smirk on his face.

Zatanna P was the first one to greet them first, "Hi!"

Robin was right behind her, "Hey."

"Hi." Maria was still held up in her dad's arms. She gave them a wave. Nightwing and Zatanna F just smiled at their daughter's bubbly personality.

"So I'm ganna be Nightwing. That sounds cool." Robin said.

"Yeah it is and it's not ganna be long until your Nightwing just warning you." Nightwing said as he was still smiling at his younger self.

"Astrous!" Robin cheered.

While Robin was cheering Zatanna P was talking to her future self, "Nice top hat."

"Thanks, it use to be my dad's, but I altered it a little to make it my style." Zatanna F said as she touched her top hat.

At the sound of her dad's name Zatanna P was wondering if Doctor Fate had released him yet. She just asked her future self, "Ummm since your from the future, is our dad free from Doctor Fate yet in your time."

Zatanna F sighed. She shouldn't have brought up her dad, "Sadly no, but Di.. I mean Nightwing helped me through it all. What really matters now to me is my family that I have now. Don't get me wrong I still want dad back, but he's also good at saving other people's lives as Doctor Fate." Zatanna F looks back at Nightwing still holding Maria while talking to to his younger Robin self.

"Thanks." Zatanna P said as she smiled back at her.

"Your welcome and he really is a keeper, trust me." She winked back at her or her younger version.

(**Then we go back to Nightwing and Robin's conversation**)

"So why did you stop being Robin." Robin asked.

"Well you can't stay a boy wonder for ever." Nightwing said. Then he turned to his left and saw that Zatanna F was smiling back at him. He puts down Maria so she could go to Zatanna.

When Maria went to Zatanna F Nightwing told Robin, "She's a keeper, trust me."

"I can tell." Robin said as he looked down to Zatanna F's long fish net legs.

Nightwing saw what Robin was staring at. He snapped his fingers in front of Robin's face, "Hey 13 year old, her face is up there not down there."

Robin just snickered.

Wally, Artemis, and Future Wally 

"Daddy I'm ganna tell mommy and Jayden about my adventures!" Rachel said as she was jumping up and down.

"I don't think that's going to be a good idea." Wally F said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

Wally F looked up at the past Artemis and younger him and answered, "Because she's ganna kill me."

Wally P looked back at him in shock, "Please say your kidding."

"Well I can't say she hasn't tried before." Wally F said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Okay I have something planned for next chapter, but I don't know if you'll like it or not. Although if I go with that idea I was ganna write an epilogue that goes with it ;)**

**Anyways I'm ganna talk to my people who commented on me-**

**Powerman- I got Rob and Nightwing to talk about their future a little bit.**

**Irenerb- I put spitfire first on this chapter for you.**

**Anonymouse Insomniac- Sorry I made Kenny an only child for now. I just figured it would take long for Superboy to agree. And plus I would always see Kenny be a protective older brother. Just in my world ;)**

**Storm Striker- Thanks for being the first one to comment on my story.**

**I also want to say thanks:**

**Keep moving forward**

**Believe-daydream-Fly529**

**BlueDinosaurs**

**Tubachick101**

**And I hope you keep reviewing! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 This Isn't the Last Goodbye

**Here is the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep coming because I love reading them even at 3 am in the morning. Well stay astrous.**

**Jazbez: Shh! No spoilers! And don't worry all the question will be sort of answered at the epilogue which is going to be the last chapter of this story, but don't worry I have some news to tell you guys at the end of the epilogue. :)**

* * *

**This Isn't the Last Goodbye **

Everyone had enough time to talk to their younger self. The kids were getting a little bit tired since they all didn't have a proper nap for 2 days. Adam was the first one who felt sleepy. Raquel laid him down on the couch and he just cuddled with a pillow and fell asleep. Next was Kenny, he yawned a lot of times so Conner F just put him in the same chair that Adam fell asleep on. He kept on blinking his eyes, but he finally went into complete slumber. Maria had already slept on Zatanna's shoulders when she was still talking to her young self. Nightwing tried not to wake her up when he was taking her to sleep in another couch. And the three speedsters just ate as much food as they could find. Rachel past out after her big snack with her older and younger dad. Zatanna F tried not to barf from all the food that was consumed at the same time(**wink, ****wink**). Rachel slept on the same couch Maria was on.

Superboy F went up to Nightwing, "Hey Nightwing when is it time to leave."

"I don't know yet." Nightwing said.

While at this momment there was another conversation between the two speedsters.

"That was good." Wally P said.

"Eh," Wally F shrugged, "More or less."

"I can't believe you guys ate all that food." Artemis said.

"You'll get use to it." Wally F said as he winked flirtatiously at Artemis.

Artemis just walked away to another direction trying to hide her blush.

"When did I even start liking her?" Wally P whispered to his older self.

"What do you mean 'when did I start liking her'," He said while trying to imitate him, "We've liked her ever since we laid eyes on her."

"Yeah right." Wally P said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm you remember." Wally F said. Which left a speechless 16 year old Wally. (**This was for you andyc196**)

...

"Hey Zee, when are we leaving?" Nightwing asked. Zatanna just shrugged.

"Okay, am I the only one worried that the time stream is going to change because they know somethings." Wally F said.

"No, I'm a little bit worried too." Rocket said.

Nightwing sighed, "I'm pretty sure we don't remember any of this happening to us."

All the team could hear their conversation. They knew something was wrong. And as a leader Aqualad asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means this was a mistake in time and it shouldn't have happened." Nightwing explained.

"And? You can't do anything about it now. We know it happened and the league does too." Robin said.

"The league knows about this too?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone just nodded. Then Conner F asked, "What now?"

There was some silence, but then Nightwing looked to his left and saw Zatanna, his head shot up quick, "I got it. Hey 'tanna can you pull off erasing minds."

The team all said in unison, "What!" they tried not to be that loud since the little kids were still sleeping.

Zatanna answered him back, "Yeah, I probably can."

"You can't do that!" Artemis said. Then everyone started arguing at the same time.

Rocket finally said, "Sssshhhh!" while she puts her index finger in front of her lips.

Zatanna F started talking again, "Don't worry mind erasing isn't going to hurt and sometimes even the little things can make you remember little things."

"If your going to erase our minds are you going to erase the Justice Leagues mind's too?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, especially them." Wally F said.

"Well how are you going to do that, their not just going to come here just because you told them to." Conner P said while trying not to blow his head off because he was obviously mad.

"We don't need to." The future Conner said.

"Yeah we can just show them on the computer and then Zatanna can just do her spell." Nightwing said.

"The computer, this whole cave has camera's around here. And it has footage of what happened." Robin said.

"Which can be changed and altered." Nightwing answered him.

"So were really not going to remember this whole thing." Zatanna P asked. Then everyone's faces looked down and turned sad.

Zatanna F glared at Nightwing. Which is something she learned from living in a batfamily. Nightwing sighed, "Fine, what if I keep the footage as a video so we can look at all the things that happened."

Rocket said from behind, "That sounds good, and plus this isn't going to be the last time your going to see them."

"Yeah, the future is far, but you'll see them again." Wally F said really reassuring.

"I do not know, we are still unsure about this decision." Kaldure said.

"Sorry Kal, but we have to do it." Nightwing said as he puts a hand on his shoulder. Kaldure looked back at his team mates they all had approving faces.

Kaldure just answered, "Okay."

With that answer Zatanna knew it was her cue. Nightwing, Rocket, Flash, and Superboy F went behind Zatanna so they wouldn't be affected by the spell. She held out her right hand and said, "_Peels__" _

The reaction of the spell made the young hero's fall to the ground and instantly sleep. Then Zatanna went to each one of them and touched their heads to make them forget what had happened the last 3 days and replace it with something else.

"Zatanna you almost done." Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with them." Zatanna answered.

Then Flash started saying, "Oh that reminds me." He ran to the kitchen and ripped off a piece of paper and he started writing on it.

He wrote: _Wally West kiss Artemis Crock on New Years! _

Then he folded the note and sneaked it in one of Wally P's pocket. They didn't notice him because they were too busy with erasing the justice league's minds and downloading the videos and changing it with fake footage.

After they did all that; they moved the teens out of the floor to different spots. Raquel puts Kaldure on a chair with the Hunger Games book on his stomach. Conner F sat Conner P and M'gann on the kitchen table. Zatanna F puts Robin on the couch with a computer next to him. She laid her younger self next to him. Then she looked back, she puts a smirk on her face. She grabs one of Robin's arm and wrapped it around Zatanna P's shoulder.

Then a voice came from behind her, "Your such a troll."

She smiled back, "Maybe because I got it from you." Nightwing kissed her on the cheek. (**I'm such a chalant lover**)

Flash interrupted their little moment when he asked, "Guys does this look believable." He said while pointing at his young self, who was covered in cheese puffs. There was some pause. Zatanna had a weird face, but Nightwing finally answered, "Yeah that looks like you."

"Okay now I'm ganna put my babe next to him," Wally F smiled, "why do I hate my young self?"

He puts Artemis next to him and went to where the others were. They carried their children to the main hall.

"I think their going to wake up any minute now." Zatanna informed them.

"Yeah we better go now, Adam is waking up from his sleep too." Raquel said.

They said their last goodbye to the past and then Zatanna reopened the vortex and they were sucked in.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I will update the epilogue soon ;)**

**And also I'm happy that I have readers that is from the Philippines. I'm a Filipino and I'm getting a little homesick, so it really warms my heart. **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Okay this is the last chapter for this story so that's why I made it at least 3,000 words. Just warning you. Anyways when you read the whole story there is a big announcement at the end. And I promise you that you should read it even though it's long, but It will maybe grab your attention. And I want to thanks those people who have reviewed, fav., and alerted me on this story and also my other ones too. And I hate disclaimers, but this one is for you guys.**

**Disclaimers: Sorry I don't own Young Justice, but if I did I would have gloated on it a lot.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Mount Justice**

**June 20, 2012 ****12:53 A.M.**

When the vortex closed a gust of wind blew around the cave. It wasn't really big, but it was big enough to wake up the teenagers. Everyone groaned a little. Then their eyes shot open.

"Ahhhh! Get away from me Baywatch!" Artemis yelled which made the whole cave wake up instantly.

"Why am I covered in cheese puffs?" Wally asked himself.

"I don't care, I don't even know why I sat next to you." Artemis said while still yelling.

"You two just shut up and make out already!" Robin said while still closing his eyes, because he was still tired and haven't woke up yet.

"Why don't yo... wait." Wally said as he looked up and saw that his best friend was still sleepy and his arm was wrapped around no other than a groggy Zatanna who was rubbing her eyes.

Robin noticed that Wally paused a little bit. He looked up and saw that he was giggling, then he looked back and saw that his right arm was around Zatanna's shoulders. Zatanna didn't notice his arm around her until he had a blush on and took his arm away from her shoulders.

Then Robin retorted back, "Well at least I'm not covered in cheese puffs!"

"Dude! I don't even know I got in this mess." Wally said.

"Gosh stop screaming already, I can hear you loud and clear on the other room." Superboy said as he entered the room with M'gann.

"Sorry Supes, but good morning to you too." Wally said as he digs out of his cheesy snacks to get up.

Kaldure was the last one who woke up. Hw didn't really open his eyes until he shifted the position he was on and his book dropped on the floor. He looked around and everyone was already up. He looked at the time. It was almost 1 o'clock.

"It is more like afternoon."Kaldure said as he stands up and puts his book on the chair.

"What! I missed breakfast and lunch!" Wally yelled.

"We couldn't have slept that long." M'gann said.

They didn't know what had happened, but it only left Robin and Zatanna speechless with blushes on them, a confused Kaldure, M'gann, and Superboy, and an angry Artemis who just realized that some of Wally's cheese puffs were on her hair.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**June 18, 2027 7:00 P.M.**

"I'm glad were back in the same time again." Wally said. He was still holding a sleepy Rachel in his arm. It wasn't but only a minute ago that they were back in 2027 in Bludhaven.

"Okay I had enough drama today. I'm just going straight home." Raquel said.

"Wait what about the video." Conner said.

"Oh yeah." Raquel said.

"Well we all have to watch it, and I mean Artemis, Kaldure, and M'gann too." Zatanna said.

"Do we really have to tell Artemis." Wally groaned.

"Yeah, and were all going to watch it at the same time." Dick said.

"Hey Dick, wouldn't the kids ask about what happened to them." Zatanna asked.

"Their still little kids so lets just make them believe it was just a dream." Dick insured her.

"Why can't you just erase their minds?" Raquel asked.

"Their minds are too young and undeveloped." Zatanna answered her.

"Okay, so do we come back here tomorrow to watch the video of what happened." Conner asked.

"Yeah probably at 7." Dick said.

"Okay crazy night, don't you guys agree." Wally said as he smiles at everyone else when they nodded.

"Well this isn't exactly how I was going to imagine my night either." Zatanna said.

Conner's phone beeped. It was M'gann; he looked up and said, "Guys I got to go, M'gann's probably worried now."

Everyone just took their children and they were all out of the Grayson resident. Maria was still wearing a dress that looked really familiar to Zatanna. They changed her out of it and into her pajamas. Then they went back to their room to change. While they were changing Dick wanted to start a conversation.

"Hey Zee, what did you mean by this isn't exactly how I was going to imagine my night." He asked.

She looked up, she was already done changing, "What?"

"From earlier."

She paused a little bit. She didn't really imagine telling him this way. He was done changing so he went close to her because he thought something was wrong.

They looked in each others eyes then Dick leaned in to kiss her on the lips. When the kiss ended Zatanna had a big smile and she said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**June 20, 2012 1:25 P.M.**

"What is this thing doing here." Conner asked as he looked at the weird contraption in front of him.

The one thing they forgot to hide was the time communicator; they were too busy changing the footage and erasing their minds that they forgot to hide or destroy it.

Then Wally and Robin came in the room talking about something.

"For real she shouldn't have punched me. I really don't know what happened." Wally said.

"You did get the cheese puffs on her hair," Robin said and then he looked at a confused Superboy, "hey supes what are doing."

"Seeing what this thing is." Conner said as he points at the object.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know."

Robin analyzed it. He pressed some buttons, but it didn't do anything. He looked around if there was any off or on button, but it didn't have any. "It looks like junk." Robin said.

"Oh well, hey do you want to blow it up." Wally asked.

"Maybe it belongs to someone else." Robin asked.

"No I don't think so." Conner said.

"Good that means were blowing it up." Wally said as he already carried the small machine.

"What are you guys 6?" Conner asked.

"No, but it's called living. Come on Rob lets do it at the beach." He was already racing out of the room.

Robin just looked back at Conner, "I think Artemis just punched him really hard. Are you coming?"

Conner just shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**2 days after the mind erasing... ** _

Artemis and Zatanna came in from the zeta tube. They both said in unison, "Hey M'gann."

"Hi."

"Watcha doin?" Artemis asked.

"Oh I'm just doing the laundry." she answered.

"Oh yeah today is laundry day." Zatanna said.

"Yeah, I'm done with mine so do you need any help." M'gann asked. (**I know M'gann's clothes are organic and she can just morf her clothes, but just bear with me on this)**

"Sure, I'm sort of behind a little bit." Zatanna said.

"I can help you too if you want." Artemis volunteered.

"Thanks." Zatanna said with a smile on their face.

They all headed to the laundry room. They were sorting out all the clothes of which one's is Zatanna's. When they were almost done sorting the clothes they saw some small clothes in the corner. M'gann picked it up. They were pajama's and ordinary clothes.

"Did you guys shrink your clothes?" Artemis asked.

"No, but I'm having this weird vibe." Zatanna said as she touches her head.

Then when M'gann blinked she saw herself handing the pajama's to the cash register to buy them. Zatanna and Artemis saw M'gann flinch when she finished her '_thought_'.

"Are you okay M'gann?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but I think I bought these clothes." M'gann replied back.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know." She answered back.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**3 days after the mind erasing...**_

Everyone was out of the cave except for Kaldure. He didn't know what else to do so he just looked around the cave. He stumbled upon a guest room that caught his eye. It was labeled Guest Room 2.

He entered the room. He really didn't know why he came in there. It's like something just grabbed him and pulled him in. He stared at the bed and the chair which was close to the bed. He sat in the chair and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes it was like he heard a little boy giggling and laughing. He opened his eyes to see if he was there, but the laughter just faded away. He shook his head and headed for the door. He took one last glance at the room and then closed the door.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**June 19, 2027 7:00 P.M. **

"Wait so your telling me that Rachel and the little kids went to the past and met our young self?" Artemis asked.

"Yup." Wally said.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"We all agreed on telling you guys in person as all of us." Wally replied.

"Artemis don't be mad at him, we're here to watch the footage of what happened." Zatanna tried to calm her down.

"They didn't do anything stupid did they?" M'gann asked.

"We don't really know, but that's why we're here to watch what happened." Raquel said.

"And the kids are still up in the room?" Conner asked.

"Yes, I just saw them." Kaldure said.

"Good, because it took a long while to convince that it was just a dream." Conner said.

"Hey Dick, are you almost done." Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, I just I have to do one last thing. And I'm done." He connected some things together and put the CD in.

They sat together all coupled up and watched the entire footage from the beginning to the end.

They all had different reactions: (**You can look back at the past chapters if you want to match their reactions or not**.)

- "Okay so what, some men faint."

- "Wow, were we like that when we were young?"

- "Yikes, ice cream everywhere."

- "Aw, they look cute in their pajamas."

- "I'm so good at story telling." (**And you know who said that**)

- "Wow Dick your really good at singing."

- "I didn't know they activated their jumpsuits."

- "Maria reminds me too much of you Zee."

- "Their so sweet, they miss us already even though they haven't seen us for only one day."

- "Yeah and we're also good parents even though we were at that age."

- "I love them so much!"

- "Really, they got cleaned again."

- "Ah, good memories right Rob."

- "Sure, but I mostly remember you as the annoying one."

- "Harsh dude."

- "And that's when we come in."

- "Awww."

When the video was almost finished they saw Flash put a note on Wally P's pocket. They all looked at him.

"What? I was only helping myself."

"What did you put in the note?" Artemis said.

"Easy, it was to kiss you on New Years." He said.

They all had smiles on their faces and went back to the video.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**_The night after the events of 'Usual Suspects'_  
**

Everyone was already heading home. Wally had to put the souvenir of Sportsmaster's mask on the shelf first before he left. When he puts the mask on the shelf he looked back. All the memories of every mission was hung on the shelf.

"You did great keeping up with the souvenirs." Wally turned around and saw Artemis.

He said, "Thanks babe."

Artemis went out the room then the next thing he could hear was the zeta tube's recognition of Artemis leaving the cave. He looked at the shelf again. He buried his hands in his pocket. Then he felt a piece of paper. He took it out, "This looks like my hand writing," then he started to read it, "_Wally West kiss Artemis Crock on New Years!" _he paused a little, "Wow I was going to do that anyway."

He folded the note again and puts it in his pocket. He headed for the zeta tube to go home. Then he thought, "_It most have been hard for Artemis to fight her father." _Then he touched the note that was still in his pocket. He puts on a smile and said to himself, "I'm diffidently going to surprise her tomorrow night."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**4 days after the mind erasing... **_

Robin was in his room in Mount Justice, he was cleaning his little volt that he keeps his precocious things in. He moved it in Mount Justice since Batman was all suspicious of what was in his secret volt. And the truth is he has lots of things in there, he even has a video of Bruce singing to karaoke. He chuckled at the video tape. He saw his first batarang that he threw and the Flying Graysons Poster. Then in the corner of the volt he saw a picture of Micky Mouse. He held out the picture and stared at the baby blue eyes. Then he remembered a flash back of hugging a crying little girl while he sings You'll Be in my Heart. He went back to reality thought of what just happened. He puts back the picture and the other things back in the volt.

He locked his volt and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. When he went there he saw Zatanna grabbing an apple.

"Hey." Robin said as he went from behind her and grabbed an apple.

Zatanna smiled back and said, "Hey."

"These few days have been weird right?" Robin said as he smirked.

"Yeah." She answered back.

She was going to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water when something sharp ripped her pocket open. There weren't that much, but a few quarters, dimes, and a folded paper. When Robin saw what happened he helped her pick up all the things that dropped. He looked at the paper on the ground and saw that someone signed the back of it. It had a heart and then Maria on it. Zatanna saw what he was looking at and looked at it too with a confused look. She opened the paper up and saw a picture of Minni Mouse. She stared at the eyes and saw a little girl ,that looked a lot like her when she was young, charming with her big blue eyes. The next thing she new Robin was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Are you okay Zee?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I think these few days got weirder." Zatanna said.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

_**5 days after the mind erasing...**_

"Hey dude watcha doin." Wally asked as he entered the living room.

"Nothing much, just checking on my phone for any updates of new stuff." Robin said without even looking at him.

"Cool let me see it." Wally took the cell phone and started reading it. It was about the white house.

"Stop it KF!"

Then Robin tried to get it back, but Wally keeps moving the phone. When Robin touched the screen of the phone it changed to where it was and appeared a picture of Wally, Artemis, and a little girl, Rachel. He immediate stopped what he was doing when he looked at the picture. In his head he remembered tickling the little girl and Artemis was right behind him; they were all laughing too. He couldn't believe it, Artemis laughing or let alone smile at the same room he was in. Robin snatched the phone in his hand and looked at what he was starring at.

"Who is this girl?" Robin asked.

"I don't know it's your phone." Wally said as he want back to reality.

He checked his phone of when he took the picture. It says that he took it 5 days ago.

"Maybe it's photo shop." Wally suggested.

"No, this is the real picture," Robin said, "I'm going to check what happened here 5 days ago."

He grabbed his laptop and started to check on the videos around the cave then he set it to 5 days earlier. While Robin was doing that Wally looked at the picture again and saw that the little girl had Artemis's storming grey eyes and his red hair.

Then he got interrupted in his thoughts when Robin said, "This didn't happen 5 days ago, this happened last week."

"Maybe we just did the exact thing again."

"I don't think so, last week was the only time we broke out into a random pillow fight in the middle of the day." (**LOL I just wanted to write something about that.**)

"Oh yeah, good times."

Robin looked back at the videos 6 days ago. It was redoing a video that was 2 weeks ago. Then he looked at the footage from 7 days ago the day was normal and they all remembered it, except around the time of 6:00 lots of the videos became hazy and you can barely see it.

"Either someone sabotaged the camera's or something happened and we weren't suppose to see it." Robin said.

Then Wally asked,"Then what happened to us for those 3 days?"

* * *

**Yay you made it to the end! Can you see how I made the ending like the ending in season 1. Yeah and I hope you can see that I meant for the little things to get left behind to make this chapter or epilogue happen. Well except for the time communicator I was going to put it in the attic, but instead I just blew it up. So I hope you enjoyed it and I have one big announcement to make.**

***** BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I really enjoyed writing Future, but alas the story has ended or has it. (I have a smirk on my face) I'm thinking of doing Future 2. It's about them coming back to the past, but this time their bringing their sibling with them. Yeah since I was thinking about that their going to have new ages. In the future there is probably a five years time skip so they'll be like 11 now not 6. And you'll learn more about their siblings too. And in the past or present, it's only going to be a 1 year time skip from where the story ended. I'm just thinking of this story for now and I want to ask you guys what you think. Should I do it or not? And plus I don't know when I would post Future 2 I just know I will be thinking of the story because I have other stories that I wanted to publish, but I put it on wait so I can finish this story. Anyways I'm happy for those people to even dare finish this long announcement.*****

**I hope you can review about what you would think about Future 2 or about the whole story. Either way I'm happy :)**

**Review! And also stay whelmed!**


End file.
